Une prison sans issue
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: "Bon, restons calme, apparemment je me suis encore mis dans un sacré pétrin. Il faut que je me sorte de là. Mais avant tout, 3 questions s'imposent: 1: Pourquoi diable ai-je été exploité comme esclave? 2: C'est quoi cette façon de traiter une personne différente? 3: JE SUIS OÙ BORDEL?"
1. Chapter 1

**Yay ! Changement de manga, changement de décors ! Enfin... double changement de décors. En effet ce monde n'a rien à voir avec celui de « One piece », à part les personnages. La plupart des infos que j'utilise dans cette fic sont vraies. Et sinon, si vous trouvez que je traite mal le sujet abordé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review :) **

Chapitre 1

-Le bateau est prêt à partir !

Les marins s'activèrent. Ils venaient de charger tous les esclaves à bord du navire. L'échange avait été bénéfique pour les européens. Les chefs de tribus leur avaient apporté plus d'esclaves que d'habitude et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était rebellé jusqu'à maintenant. Le capitaine but une gorgée de vin et monta sur le pont.

-Bien ! Puisque tous le monde est là, hissez les voiles !

-Capitaine ! Capitaine !

-Qu'y a t'il matelot ?

-Il y en a un qui amène encore un groupe.

Le capitaine jeta un oeil par dessus bord et descendit du navire. Un groupe d'esclaves enchaînés s'avançait vers le port en se débattant tant bien que mal. Le capitaine soupira.

-Bon ! Mettez-les dans le bateau et dépêchons-nous de partir ! La mer commence à s'agiter, il serait préférable de s'en aller avant qu'une tempête frappe les rivages.

-Excusez-moi capitaine, intervint un médecin, mais il faut que je les ausculte avant pour être sûr qu'ils ne sont victimes d'aucune maladie.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps . Dépêchez-vous de les embarquer.

-Mais...

-Et plus vite que ça !

-...

Le médecin parti, le capitaine prit une bouteille de saké et en bu quelques gorgées. Il observa le nouveau groupe d'esclaves qui montait sur le pont. Son regard se posa sur une personne au milieu du groupe. C'était un homme robuste à la musculature impressionnante certes, mais quelque chose dérangea le capitaine. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient verts et il avait une grande cicatrice sur le torse. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le capitaine, c'était la couleur de sa peau.

-Halte ! Matelot, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a un blanc parmi les esclaves ?!

-Ses cheveux capitaine ! Votre second juge que la couleur verte est le signe du mal.

-Il a raison, ce n'est pas normal. Cet homme ne doit certainement pas avoir une âme plus grande que celle d'un vulgaire animal. Embarquez-le avec les autres.

-Bien, capitaine.

Le matelot prit l'homme au cheveux verts et l'emmena dans une grande cale où une soixantaine d'africains étaient entassés. Un autre marin entra dans la cale avec un esclave enchaîné.

-C'est les deux derniers.

-Bien. Il reste une place au fond, attache-les ensemble.

Le marin passa la chaîne autour des mains des deux hommes et les poussa dans le fond de la cale. Des voix retentirent sur le pont.

-Larguez les amarres !

-Yosh !

Dans la cale, l'homme au cheveux verts observait ceux qui l'entourait sans un mot. L'homme auquel il était attaché pris la parole.

-Impressionnant le nombre de personnes qui peuvent tenir dans cette cale.

-Où...sommes-nous ?

-Sur un navire d'esclaves, apparemment européen.

-Un navire de...

-T'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je pense pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions.

-Combien font 342 fois 98 divisé par 467,29 ?

-...Des questions qui ont un rapport avec notre situation, abruti !

-Si on peut même plus rigoler...

-Vu ce qu'il risque de nous arriver, c'est vrai que rigoler ne sera plus notre principale préoccupation.

-Ce qu'il risque de nous arriver ?

L'homme sourit.

-Mon nom est Austin Izakou. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir car à partir de maintenant nous allons être collé 24h/24 pendant un long moment. Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro.

-Enchanté Roronoa.

-...Alors ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu connais le commerce triangulaire ?

-J'ai sûrement dû en entendre parler... quelque part dans une vie antérieur peut-être...

-C'est le commerce Europe-Afrique-Amérique. Les Européens se rendent en Afrique avec quelques biens, une fois sur le continent ils les échangent contre des africains, ensuite ils embarquent les noirs sur le bateau comme esclaves et pour finir ils vont les vendre en Amérique en échange de produis qu'ils ne trouvent pas en Europe.

-Donc... si je suis là c'est que je suis...

-...un esclave, oui.

_{silence}_

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

-En parlant de ça, comment est-ce que tu t'es fait attraper ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je marchais tranquillement sur la place d'un village quand tout-à-coup des hommes ont commencé à entrer dans les maisons et à emmener les gens de force. Ensuite, il semblerait qu'on m'ait assommé et qu'on m'ait pris avec les autres.

-Pourtant, tu es des leurs, non ? Normalement les esclaves sont des gens de couleur.

-C'est quoi cette discrimination ?

-Tu vis dans un caverne ou quoi ?! Les hommes blancs ont toujours jugé les gens différents comme mauvais, et cela depuis belle lurette.

-Ah. Ben alors ça doit être à cause de mes cheveux que je suis dans ce navire.

-...

-Bon, et du coup, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

Austin soupira.

-Tu ne peux rien faire. Les esclaves sont considéré comme des objets. Si j'en crois la hauteur du plafond, il doit y avoir une deuxième cale au dessus de nous pour pouvoir en transporter un maximum. Regarde, chaque personne ici ne doit pas disposer de plus de 50 cm carré par groupe de deux. Le plafond est tellement bas qu'il est impossible de se lever. J'espère que tu es résistant, parce que ici, question nourriture on peut pas dire que les esclaves sont servis. Question hygiène non-plus. Vu nos conditions, la propreté n'a pas sa place ici.

Zoro l'observait bouche bée.

-C...comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

-J'ai rencontré un marin qui travaillait sur ce genre de bateau. C'est curieux mais il semblait avoir un point de vue différent des autres hommes blancs. Nous sommes devenu amis et il me racontait souvent tout ce qu'il se passait sur les bateaux où il travaillait. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Kobby...ou un truc du genre.

-S'appelait ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus de ce monde?

-Non, mais vu ma situation, pour moi c'est comme s'il ne l'était plus.

-On est autant dans la merde que ça ?!

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer...

Zoro soupira et regarda autour de lui.

-Tous ces gens entassé comme des ordures...

-Normalement on a le droit de sortir une fois par jour, mais ça change rien au faite qu'on est enchaîné, maltraité et totalement incapables de faire quoi que ce soit.

-...

Alors que Zoro commençait sérieusement à douter de sa survie, une grande secousse fit tanguer le bateau. Des cris de surprises se firent entendre de tous les coins.

-Wow ! C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama Austin.

-Quand je suis monté sur le bateau ils ont dit qu'une tempête se préparait.

-Et merde...

-Quoi ? C'est qu'une tempête, les marins sont habitués à ce genre de problème non ?

-Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour le navire. Regarde.

Zoro leva les yeux. Les voix s'élevaient parmi la foule angoissée.

-Je me sent pas bien...

-Maman ! J'ai mal au ventre !

-Je crois que je vais v...

-...J'avais pas pensé à ça. Marmonna Zoro.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un liquide vert-brun coulait déjà sur son pied et des bruits de vomissement retentissaient dans la cale.

-Je...Je suis désolé. Dit l'homme au pieds de Zoro.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Quand il y en a un qui craque, les autres ne tardent pas à entraîner des réactions en chaîne... Soupira Austin.

Zoro serra les poings et redressa la tête.

-OI ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI LA-HAUT ?! DEPECHEZ-VOUS DE NOUS AMENER DES SEAUX ET DES SERVIETTES !

-Arrête Roronoa ! Ca ne sert à rien ils en ont rien à foutre de nous !

-Tsss... Kso...

Zoro déchira sa chemise et en distribua des bouts aux malades dépourvus de vêtements. Il soupira et pausa sa tête sur le sol.

-Tu sais, si tu fais ça à chaque fois c'est toi qui va te retrouver nu. Dit Austin.

-Et alors ?... Je suis assez résistant, je devrais pas en avoir besoin pour les vomissements...

-Ta bonté te perdra. Ici, si tu veux t'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, il ne faut pas t'occuper du sort des autres. Dit l'africain en rigolant.

Une fois le calme revenu, la nuit tomba et les bruits de pas sur le pont se firent moins fréquents. Le bateau sombra dans un silence absolu. Chaque esclave profitait d'un long repos après l'horrible journée qu'il avait passé. Zoro, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. En à peine 24 h, il s'était perdu dans une forêt sur un continent qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, avait trouvé un village bien animé, s'était fait embarquer sur un bateau inconnu et avait finalement appris qu'il était considéré comme un esclave. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être faible, ça faisait beaucoup en une journée.

_J'ai pas le temps de dormir. Je dois vite trouver un moyen de me sortir de là avant que je m'affaiblisse._

Dans le but de mieux réfléchir, il ferma les yeux.

_-_Hey ! Réveille-toi !

Zoro grogna. Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir cinq minutes sans être dérangé ?!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries en plein milieu de la nuit ?! Lança l'homme en ouvrant les yeux.

-De la nuit ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est 11h du matin ! Répondit Austin.

-Hein ? Merde, j'ai dû m'endormir...

-...

-Bon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réveilles comme ça ?

-Les marins sont en train de descendre. On va pouvoir aller prendre l'air !

-Hein ?

Zoro regarda vers l'escalier. Des marins étaient en train de conduire les esclaves dehors en leur ordonnant de se taire. Les deux hommes rampèrent jusqu'à la trappe et sortirent en dernier de la cale. Le soleil était éblouissant. Zoro avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis des années.

-Le soleil...

-C'est plutôt agréable hein ? Dit Austin un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se lever...

Austin éclata de rire.

-T'as vraiment l'air aux anges Aniki !

-Aniki ?*

-Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a des dauphins là-bas !

-Des dauphins ?

-Tu sais quoi Aniki ? Une fois que tout ça sera fini, je me trouverai un bateau et j'explorerai les océans du monde entier !

-Le monde entier ? Eh ben tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi !

-J'aimerais découvrir le monde sous-marin. Les créatures marines sont tellement belles !

Zoro sourit. Il aurait pu lui dire que leur situation ne leur permettait plus de rêver, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le rêve de cet homme qui riait comme un enfant en pleine forme. Et puis rien n'était perdu. Ils allaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper et ils partiraient loin d'ici.

Une voix désagréable vint casser les rires des deux hommes.

-Oi ! Ca fait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils sont sur le pont ! Ramenez-les tous dans la cale.

-Oui, capitaine !

Zoro se retourna. Le capitaine était assis sur une chaise et buvait allégrement une bouteille de saké. L'esclave fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Austin se retourna.

-Eh ! Ca va ?

-Ce...mec...

-Hey ! Roronoa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

-Il...

-... ?!

Zoro s'avança d'un air neutre vers le capitaine en traînant Austin derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant la chaise.

-huuum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?! Demanda le capitaine.

-Toi...

-?

-Tu veux pas me laisser un peu de saké ?

_{coup de vent}_

-Que je quoi ?!

-Je crève de soif et j'adore le saké.

Austin intervint.

-Euh...Roronoa-Aniki...

Le capitaine se leva et posa la bouteille de saké sur la chaise.

-Petite...vermine...

Le bruit de la gifle se fit entendre partout sur le bateau. Surpris, les marins accoururent. Sur le pont, deux esclaves attachés se tenaient devant le capitaine. Celui avec les cheveux verts avait une marque sur la joue, mais ne bronchait pas. Il restait là, muet, sans aucune émotion apparente sur le visage. En voyant l'absence de réaction de l'esclave, le capitaine lui donna un coup de poing. Puis un autre, jusqu'à le rouer de coups. Zoro encaissait les poings sans un mot, le regard vide.

-Comment oses-tu me demander l'autorisation de boire dans la même bouteille que moi ?! Ou plutôt comment ose tu me demander l'autorisation de boire?! cria le capitaine.

Il prépara sa main et donna un dernier coup de poing à Zoro. Celui ci le fit s'écrouler par terre, toujours dans le plus grand silence. Étant attaché, Austin tomba avec lui.

-Relève-toi et retourne dans la cale ! Vaurien ! Fit le capitaine en donnant un coup de pied dans la tête de l'esclave.

Les marins relevèrent Zoro et Austin de force et les jetèrent au fond de la cale. Zoro soupira et releva la tête.

-Haaaa... bon sang. Tout ça à cause d'un peu de saké.

-Hey Aniki ? Ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis désolé pour t'avoir entraîné dans ce petit différent.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-Pourquoi ? C'est si mal que ça de vouloir un peu de saké ?

-T'as pas l'air de comprendre que les esclaves n'ont aucun droits...

-Presque, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Je sais.

-...

Même si il était en colère, Austin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son compagnon. Zoro n'avait pas cligné des yeux ni ouvert la bouche un seul instant alors qu'il se faisait battre et humilier par une personne insignifiante à ses yeux. Ce côté résistant l'impressionnait.

Depuis l'incident, Zoro était l'esclave le moins bien traité du navire. Le capitaine s'était arrangé pour ne lui donner à boire qu'un fois tout les deux jours. Si on met de côté la maltraitance, les heures à passer au fond de la cale étaient infernales. L'endroit sentait le moisi et la transpiration, la place et les positions confortables n'étaient même pas imaginables et la chaleur était étouffante. Les dix minutes de sorties étaient le moment que tous les esclaves attendaient impatiemment chaque jours. Zoro et Austin profitaient de ces minutes pour rêver un peu. Le reste du temps, ils le passaient à se connaître et à se raconter leur passé. C'est comme ça qu'Austin apprit avec émerveillement que Zoro était un talentueux bretteur qui avait dû renoncer à ses katanas au moment où il fut embarqué sur le navire.

-Si tu étais si fort que ça, pourquoi tu ne les as pas empêché de t'emmener ?

-Avant que je me rende compte que leurs intentions étaient mauvaises, ils m'avaient déjà assommé.

-Oh... je vois...

Au file des jours, Zoro s'amaigrissait. Lui qui avait l'habitude de manger à sa faim, il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de situation. Tout de fois, il faisait tout son possible pour rester musclé et garder assez de force en cas de besoin. Austin riait souvent.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt pour plaire aux femmes ?

-Parce que tu crois que les femmes sont mon seul soucis en ce moment ?!

-On ne sait jamais.

-Pfff...

Un jour, alors que les deux hommes profitaient du soleil, Austin tira Zoro de ses rêve.

-Eh, Aniki.

-Ouais ?

-Tu as entendu ? Il paraît qu'un des esclave est malade.

-Ils sont pas censé nous ausculter avant de nous faire monter à bord du navire ?

-Si, mais le dernier groupe est arrivé trop tard et le médecin sur place n'a pas eu le temps à cause de la tempête qui approchait.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que quand je suis arrivé je n'ai vu aucun médecin.

-Oui.

-Et donc ? Si il n'y en as qu'un qui est malade il n'y a pas trop de problème non ?

-Ils ne sont pas sûr mais ils pensent que c'est une maladie contagieuse et potentiellement mortelle. Comme les esclaves n'ont pas d'hygiène et sont presque tout le temps entassé ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient vite contaminés.

-Ben alors ils n'ont qu'à isoler cette personne et tout ira bien non ?

-C'est ce qu'ils compte faire mais si j'en crois mes informations, il y a déjà une deuxième personne contaminée mais qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore.

-Tes informations ? Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

-La deuxième personne contaminée...

-...?

-...C'est moi.

**À suivre...**

*****Aniki : pour ceux qui n'ont pas assez regarder One piece, ça veut dire frère d'arme/compagnon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et c'est parti pour la suite ! Bonne lecture ! #yolo**

Chapitre 2

Zoro écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien compris.

Austin fixait la mer d'un regard vide. Il ne voulais pas voir la réaction du bretteur face à la situation. Zoro lui prit le bras et le força à le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas signalé à un marin que tu étais malade ?!

-Je dois encore réfléchir.

-Réfléchir ?

-L'esclave qui m'a contaminé... il va être jeté par dessus bord avec ses chaînes. Le capitaine ne peut pas te saquer depuis le début du voyage. Si il apprend que je suis malade, il profitera certainement de la situation pour te jeter à la mer avec moi.

-...

-Seulement, si je ne dit rien et que je reste avec toi sur le bateau, je risque de te contaminer. Et pas seulement toi, tous les esclaves sont en danger.

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il sourit à son compère et dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On peut encore trouver un moyen de te sauver avant que la maladie se répande !

Austin laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Me sauver ? Ne te soucie pas de ça, mon destin est tracé, je suis déjà mort.

Zoro voulut riposter mais l'heure de rentrer était déjà passée et les ordres du capitaine qui retentissaient sur le pont l'en empêchèrent. Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la cale sans un mot. Pendant le reste de la journée, le bretteur se torturait l'esprit dans l'espoir de trouver une moyen de sauver son compagnon. Au bout d'un bon nombre d'heures, Austin rompit le silence.

-Eh, tu veux pas te tourner ? La soir doit être tombé, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais changer de position pour la nuit.

-Comment tu sais qu'il fait nuit ?

-Les bruits de pas sont beaucoup moins nombreux sur le pont.

-Oh.

Zoro se tourna et les deux hommes continuèrent leurs discussions. Même si ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue que les autres soirs, et cette situation mettait Zoro mal alaise. Ils finirent par s'endormir chacun avec leurs tourments.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Austin s'affaiblissait. Des taches sombres étaient apparues dans le cou et sur le torse de l'esclave, et les quintes de toux se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Un soir, alors que Zoro était plongé dans ses pensées, Austin prit la parole.

-Aniki ?

-Hum ?

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution.

Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux et se retourna tant bien que mal pour apercevoir le visage de son compère.

-C'est sérieux ?! Alors ? C'est quoi ?

-Et bien, puisque je ne peux ni le dire au capitaine, ni attendre, je pense que la meilleure solution serait que je trouve un moyen de mettre fin à mes jours avant que tu sois contaminé.

-Quoi ?!

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Rien n'est encore perdu ! On a le temps de trouver une autre solution pour te sauver aussi !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était peine perdue. On ne peut plus rien pour moi. Par contre, pour toi, on peut encore éviter le pire.

-Non.

-Mais je...

-Laisse-moi encore quelques jours ! Je suis sûr que je peux te sortir de là !

-Roronoa... Je ne tiendrais pas quelques jours... Jusqu'à maintenant tu as eu de la chance et tu as évité la contamination, mais il suffirait que d'un petit détail pour que la maladie passe de mon corps au tien.

L'homme voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Zoro se mordit la lèvre.

-Je t'en empêcherai. Il n'est pas question que tu te suicides.

Austin soupira.

-T'es trop têtu...

-Je sais.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux hommes s'endormirent peu à peu.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils admiraient les vagues depuis le pont, Zoro sentit soudainement que son compagnon devenait plus lourd. Il tourna la tête.

-Oi ! Ça va ?

-Ou... ouais. J'ai juste un genou qui a lâché.

-...

L'esclave se redressa et s'appuya sur la barrière. Quelque chose dans la mer attira son attention.

-On dirait qu'il y a un truc en dessous...

-Ah bon ?

Le bretteur se pencha pour mieux observer, mais la quinte de toux qui se fit entendre derrière lui le ramena directement au problème majeur. Les secondes... les minutes passaient et son compagnon ne cessait de tousser. Au bout d'un moment, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba, entraînant l'épéiste dans sa chute.

-Je... suis... désolé...

Zoro voulut l'aider à se relever mais en vain. Leurs chaînes les empêchaient de bouger librement et leur lacéraient plus les poignets qu'autre chose.

-K'so...

Alors que les deux hommes se débattaient avec leurs liens, un cuisinier du navire passa devant eux, un couteau à viande à la main.

Zoro ne réfléchit pas plus. Il bouscula le cuisinier et lui fit perdre son couteau. Il le ramassa avec les dents et se plia tant bien que mal jusqu'à ses mains qu'il avait ramené le plus possible vers le devant de son torse. Alors que le cuisinier commençait à se relever, Le bretteur trancha ses chaînes d'un coup sec (Je vous rappelle que tout est tranchable avec Zoro). Il tenta de redresser son ami mais celui-ci ne parvenait plus à tenir debout.

-Eh ! Tu tiens le coup ?

-Je sens plus... mes membres.

-T'inquiète pas ! On va...

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son intervention avec le couteau avait rameuter du monde et des dizaines de revolvers et de fouets le menaçaient. Les marins s'approchèrent et avancèrent leurs mains pour saisir les deux hommes. Zoro les regarda avec un regard meurtrier et dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Si vous faites un pas de plus vous êtes morts...

Les marins avalèrent leurs salive et reculèrent. Le bretteur se retourna sur Austin.

-Bon. On va aller voir le médecin du bateau et...

-Aniki...

-Peut-être qu'il pourra faire quelque chose...

-Aniki.

-Et si jamais ça ne marche pas on cherchera quelque chose pour que tu puisses respirer...

-Aniki !

-Il y a forcément un moyen de...

-ZORO !

Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Laisse tomber... je peux plus bouger... J'ai mal...

-Mais...

-Finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Avec ça tu ne seras ni contaminé, ni sacrifié avec moi...

-Arrête de...

Une secousse interrompit l'épéiste. Alors qu'il essayait de rester plus ou moins droit, un énorme baleine* surgit des flot et se dressa devant le navire qui paraissait minuscule à côté. Des milliers de gouttes d'eau de mer retombèrent sur le bateau qui se faisait emporté par les vagues. Sur le pont, l'agitation était à son comble et une cinquantaine de marins courraient de tous les côté. Tout le monde s'activait, sauf deux hommes, qui restaient assis par terre.

-Tu vois... je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose sous l'eau...

-Gi... gigantesque...

Austin tourna péniblement la tête vers la baleine.

-Elle est si belle...

-...

L'animal gronda et plongea en soulevant une énorme masse d'eau. Zoro n'eut pas le temps de regarder son ombre s'éloigner sous les flots. L'eau qu'elle avait soulevée retomba sur le pont avec fracas, ce qui fit perdre tous ses sens au bretteur.

Quand il eut récupérer toutes ses capacités, le calme était revenu à bord du navire. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ouh ! On a eu chaud !

Personne ne lui répondit. Il regarda devant lui. Austin était étendu par terre et ne bougeait pas.

-Oi ! Tu vas bien ?!

Pas de réponse.

-...

Il s'approcha lentement et pausa une main sur sa nuque. Il recula, s'appuya sur la barrière et ferma les yeux.

-Plus... de pouls...

Austin ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus.

-Je le savais déjà... j'ai vu assez de personnes mourir sous mes lames, pour m'en rendre compte sans avoir besoin de vérifier le pouls.

Les marins arrivèrent. Ils se précipitèrent vers le corps de Austin et s'emparèrent des bras de Zoro.

-Dans ce cas...

Il fut enchaîné un nouvelle fois, mais ne résista pas.

-...repose-toi bien, Aniki.

...

Les jours qui suivirent la mort de son ami furent infernaux pour Roronoa. Depuis qu'il avait montré son agilité et sa facilité à trancher tout ce qui l'entoure, le capitaine ordonna de ne plus le laisser sortir de la cale avant la fin du voyage. Ses rations de nourriture avaient aussi diminué afin de le rendre trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Le bretteur ne fut plus enchaîné avec aucun autre esclave mais ses liens avaient été renforcés. Plus personne ne lui adressait la parole, même pas pour l'insulter. Plus les jours passaient, plus il la sentait, cette faiblesse qui s'emparait lentement de son corps et de son esprit tout entier. C'est à ce moment là que Zoro se mit à compter les jours.

_« 21 ème jour après l'incident, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je me sens faible. Il doit être midi, mais je n'ai aucun soleil pour me le prouver. Parmi les bruits divers de l'agitation du navire, alors que tout se passe comme d'habitude, j'entends soudain une phrase qui me fait sursauter. »_

_-_TERRE EN VUE !

**À suivre...**

*Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous représenter la grandeur, pensez à Laboon !

**Si Oda savait ce qu je compte faire avec son bretteur, je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde... bah ! Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! dédicace à deux personnes qui l'attendaient impatiemment et qui se reconnaîtront ;) Que dire d'autre à part que vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ? Ah oui :**

**enjoy ! **

Chapitre 3

_Terre en vue ?_

Les esclaves commencèrent à s'agiter. Le bateau ralentissait de plus en plus et les ordres du capitaine se faisaient entendre sur le pont. Zoro ressentit une grande secousse. Le navire s'était arrêté.

Alors que le bretteur se posait des questions sur la suite de son périple, un courant d'aire chaud vint effleurer son dos. Il se retourna, et la lumière qui pénétrait dans la cale par la trappe ouverte se rua sur ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans le noir ? Un mois ? Un an ? Non. Ça faisait à peine plus de vingt jours, mais ce temps avait paru infini pour Zoro. Il sortit avec les autres, et découvrit un énorme port lumineux et animé. Les gens venaient de toutes parts, les bateaux amarraient et s'en allaient à tour de rôle et les vagues venaient s'écraser violemment sur les pierres blanches. Le vert (ben quoi ? Il a les cheveux verts non?) -Donc je disais- Le verts n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier devant ce qu'il voyait. Des marins tirèrent sur ses chaînes pour le faire avancer dans les rues jusqu'à un énorme bâtiment qui ressemblait à un théâtre. Les esclaves furent emmenés dans une grande pièce où des hommes plutôt classes les attendaient. Pendant plus de deux heures, Zoro et les autres se firent soignés, habillés et eurent droit à une bonne ration de nourriture. Alors qu'un jeune homme aidait Zoro à passer une chemise de couleur bleue*, le bretteur prit la parole.

-Enfin, vous vous décidez à prendre un peu plus soin de vos semblables !

Le jeune homme ricana.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Zoro avec un regard plein de soupçons.

-Laisse-tomber. Je devrait peut-être pas te dire ça mais ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que tu pourras profiter d'autant de soins.

-Pourquoi ?

Le jeune ne répondit pas à la question et reprit :

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que nous sommes semblables ? Nous ne so...

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que nous ne le sommes pas ? Coupa le bretteur avec un air blasé.

-Euh... je...

A ce moment là, un autre homme muni d'une canne (le cliché de la canne pour les anciens richetos) entra dans la pièce et lança au jeune :

-Eh, toi ! Arrête de traîner en parlant avec lui ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche, ça va bientôt commencer.

Le jeune hocha la tête et remit les chaînes à Zoro. Ils se dirigèrent vers une grande salle avec les autres esclaves et s'assirent par terre. Aux bout de quelques minutes, la porte principale s'ouvrit et une foule de gens entra dans un brouhaha à vous en arracher les oreilles.

-Qu'est ce que...

Le gens se baladaient dans la salle en observant et en s'arrêtant sur les esclaves enchaîné. Certains leur ouvraient la bouche et contrôlaient leurs dents, d'autres leur palpaient les muscles tout en ayant un regard très critique sur le sujet et ainsi de suite...

Zoro regardait autour de lui sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un couple à quelques mètres de lui discuter avec l'homme à la canne. La langue qu'ils parlaient ressemblait beaucoup à une langue que Zoro avait apprit il y a de ça environ deux ans. La femme commença à parler et le bretteur se concentra pour comprendre le plus de mots possible.

- « Veut... celui-là... »

l'homme à la canne prit la parole. Zoro ferma les yeux.

- « ça... 2 000... berrys...? Bien...Vais... suite... le... préparer... »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- « On veut celui-là – Ca fera 2 000 berrys – Bien – Je vais tout de suite le préparer. » Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

L'homme à la canne appela un jeune homme et lui désigna un esclave en face de Zoro. Le jeune homme tira l'africain par ses chaînes, l'emmena dans une sorte d'arrière boutique et ferma la porte. Zoro observait, perplexe. Un hurlement provenant de la pièce dans la-quelle ils venaient d'entrer le fit sursauter.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'y a t'il à l'intérieur de cette pièce ?_

Le vert regarda autour de lui. Les gens continuaient de discuter et aucun n'avait prêter attention au cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_Pourquoi personne ne réagit?!_

Un grincement attira son attention. Le jeune homme et l'esclave sortirent de la pièce et retournèrent vers le couple. L'esclave était étrange. Il semblait beaucoup plus faible qu'il y a deux minutes, et son dos se tordait bizarrement. L'homme du couple prit les chaînes et la femme remit une liasse de billets au... vendeur ?

Oui, au vendeur. Les gens qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle étaient ici pour acheter des esclaves.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter..._

Même si Zoro savait désormais ce qui l'attendait, il se posait toujours des questions sur l'espèce d'arrière boutique. L'action se répétait à chaque achat. Un esclave y entrait, la porte se fermait, un cri se faisait entendre, et finalement l'homme ressortait bien plus faible qu'à l'entrée. La journée se déroula lentement. A la tombée de la nuit, il ne restait que la moité des esclaves. Plein de gens s'étaient arrêtés devant Zoro, mais aucun ne l'avait acheté.

Quand toute la clientèle fut partie, les esclaves furent emmenés dans un pièce étroite, qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à une chambre. Zoro se coucha et ferma les yeux.

_Demain ce sera sûrement pareil... Bordel mais avec qui je vais me retrouver moi ?! En plus j'ai pus comprendre quelques mots aujourd'hui mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde parle la même langue ici... Raaaah ! C'est compliqué sans Austin ! _

Zoro se retourna. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Austin. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom. Il avait perdu pas mal de chose pendant son voyage sur le bateau, à commencer par son ami.

_Austin, ma liberté, ma fierté, ma force, mon espoir, mes..._

Il se redressa brusquement. Ses katanas ! Avec toute l'agitation de ces derniers jours, il avait complètement oublié ses katanas. Il pouvait trouver un moyen de s'échapper et de retrouver une vie normale, mais sans eux c'était impossible.

_Surtout Wado Ichimonji..._

Mais même si il récupérait Wado Ichimonji, Zoro pratiquait le Santoryuu. Ca n'aurait pas de sens de ne récupérer qu'un seul sabre.

-Tsss...

Après de longues minutes de réflexion, le bretteur sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Au petit matin, les esclaves furent nourris et lavés, mais ne quittèrent pas leur « cellule », ce qui intrigua Zoro.

_On dirait que c'est différent aujourd'hui..._

La journée passait, et des hommes blancs venaient chercher les esclaves deux par deux au file des heures. Puis vint le tour de Zoro. Il fut emmené avec une jeune fille dans une salle différente de celle du jour d'avant. Devant lui, une centaine de gens étaient assis et regardaient attentivement dans sa direction.

-Bien ! Nous poursuivons ! Fit le vendeur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres des deux esclaves.

_Qu'est ce que..._

-Le prochain lot est cette demoiselle ! Encore en pleine santé et plutôt énergique, elle vous sera très utile dans les tâches ménagères ou dans la récolte du coton ! Bien ! Les enchères commencent à 900 Berrys !

_Les ench..._

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Une vente au enchères. C'était encore pire que le jour d'avant.

Les voix et les mains s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-1000 !

-1700 !

-2200 !

-Quelqu'un d'autre pour plus de 2200?

Silence dans la salle.

-Très bien ! Alors adjugé pour 2200 ! Le n. 64, ce lot vous reviens ! Vous pourrez venir le prendre à la fin de la séance. Dit le vendeur en frappant sur une table avec un petit marteau.

Un brouhaha s'éleva parmi la foule. Zoro serra les poings.

-Ensuite, lot suivant !

Zoro se fit pousser en avant et devint la cible de tous les regards. Une goutte de sueur froide roula sur sa tempe.

-Comme vous le voyez cet homme à la particularité d'avoir les cheveux verts, mais ce détail ne change rien à son efficacité !

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais, tu m'as jamais vu à l'oeuvre..._

_-_Aussi en pleine santé, il possède une force physique adéquate à tous travaux manuels. Il est aussi habile de ses main et sera toujours serviable pour les tâches ménagères.

_Sauf que cette force et cette habilité, vous l'avez presque réduit à néan..._

_-_Les enchères commencent à 1800 Berrys !

_1800 ? je sais pas si je suis censé être flatté ou inquiet..._

-2100 !

-2500 !

-3000 !

-3150 !

_Wow ! On se calme là ! _

-Est-ce que quelqu'un dit plus que 3150 ?

Silence général.

-Bien ! Alors...

-3800 !

_pardon?!_

Zoro scruta la foule pour connaître son acheteur. Dans le fond de la salle, une femme d'âge moyen accompagnée de deux hommes brandissait sa plaquette.

-Ah ! Nous avons un autre gagnant ! Le n. 82, ce lot vous revient ! Vous pourrez venir le chercher à la fin de la séance. S'exclama le vendeur.

Zoro fut emmené dans une salle où croupissait les esclaves déjà achetés.

_J'ai du mal à me dire..._

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_...que des gens ont dépensé des sous pour que je leur appartienne..._

Au bout d'une heure, tous les esclaves étaient réunis dans la pièce. Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Zoro et les autres furent entraîné vers une autre pièce que le bretteur reconnut immédiatement.

_Cette pièce... c'est la sorte d'arrière boutique dans la-quelle j'entendais des cris._

Les hommes faisaient entrer les esclaves un par un. Alors que le premier venait d'y pénétrer, un cri déchirant se fit entendre encore une fois à l'intérieur. Les esclaves commencèrent à paniquer.

_Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?!_

L'esclave ressortit en se tordant le dos. Exactement comme ceux que Zoro avait déjà vu sortir de cette pièce. A chaque entrée, un hurlement. Et ceci se répéta jusqu'au dernier esclave, Zoro.

Il avança d'abord lentement, puis un homme le poussa à l'intérieur. Il releva la tête, et ce qu'il vit le figea.

_Non..._

Des hommes au fond de la salle éclatèrent de rire.

-Hahaha ! Et encore un ! À chaque fois ils font une tête d'ahuri !

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un homme grand et musclé. Et devant lui, il y avait...

_Un fer à marquer !_

Zoro tourna la tête. La porte était fermée et des gardes étaient postés devant. Il tenta de forcer ses liens, mais ils restaient définitivement clos sur ses poignets.

_Merde..._

Des hommes le prirent par les bras et le tirèrent jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Zoro en bouscula un.

-Hola ! Tu me sembles bien agressif !

Avant que le bretteur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se prit un coup de poing dans la tempe et perdit l'équilibre. L'homme le releva, et l'immobilisa devant l'autre qui préparait déjà le fer. Ils lui soulevèrent la chemise. Zoro tenta de bouger.

-Je suis pas du bétail enfoirés !

Les hommes ne répondirent pas et le tinrent plus fermement. Zoro sentait déjà le fer brûlant s'approcher dangereusement de son dos.

-Arrête !

-La ferme !

Il se prit un autre coup. La chaleur se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus.

_Merde ! Il en ont rien à foutre de la douleur d'un esclave ! Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils prennent du plaisir à nous entendre crier... De toute manière, j'ai encore une part de fierté ! Il n'est pas question que je crie ! Allez, c'est un truc que je devrais pouvoir contrôler, ça ! _

Il serra les poings, se mordit la lèvre et se concentra un maximum.

_Ne crie pas. Ne crie pas. _

Le fer se plaqua sur son dos d'un coup sec. Zoro écarquilla les yeux. La brûlure était trop forte. Un hurlement de douleur et de honte retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Une larme se forma au coin de l'oeil du bretteur. Non pas parce qu'il avait mal, mais parce que sa dernière graine de fierté lui avait été retirée. Il ferma les yeux pour dissimuler toute trace d'émotion sur son visage.

_K'so..._

Les hommes le forcèrent à avancer et sortirent de la pièce. Il le traînèrent jusqu'à la sortie où une

femme et deux hommes l'attendaient.

_Mes... acheteurs ?_

La femme donna de l'argent au vendeur qui lui tendit les chaînes de Zoro.

-Il avait des objet sur lui quand nous l'avons emmené. Voulez-vous les récupérer ? Demanda le vendeur.

-Pourquoi pas.

Le vendeur entra dans la salle et revint avec une boussole, un bandeau et... trois katanas. Zoro écarquilla les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_J'ai bien cru que je ne les reverrais jamais..._

Un des deux hommes prit les objet et ils partirent en tirant Zoro derrière eux.

_Bon... je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant je ne vaux plus rien._

L'autre homme interrompit ses pensées.

-Où est la calèche ?

-On rentre à pied. Ça ne fait pas de mal de marcher un peu de temps en temps. Répondit la femme.

-Pffff...

L'homme et la femme qui venaient de parler devaient avoir la quarantaine. Il continuèrent de discuter pendant tout le voyage en parlant de Zoro de temps en temps. Le bretteur les observait sans un mot, en faisant tout pour tenir le rythme de la marche malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait le dos. Son attention fut retenue par le deuxième homme qui marchait devant lui, et qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était là. Zoro profita du fait qu'il était derrière pour le détailler. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était plutôt grand, maigre et marchait d'un pas qui laissait deviner la force qu'il avait dans ses jambes. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour regarder une affiche, ce qui permit à Zoro d'apercevoir son visage. Des mèches blondes cachaient son oeil gauche. Ses pupilles -en tout cas une des deux- étaient d'un bleu profond et apaisant. Son visage dans son ensemble était assez particulier, mais ce qui paraissait le plus étrange à Zoro, c'était ses sourcils enroulés aux extrémités (Oui, je sais, pas besoin de faire durer le suspens tout le monde sait déjà de qui il s'agit mais il vous faudra attendre encore un petit peu pour le dévoilement total ).

Le fait qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'il était ignoré et qu'il portait les affaires fit penser à Zoro qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un esclave. Mais la vue de sa peau blanche, presque pâle lui ôta très vite cette idée.

Alors que Zoro était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, La femme s'arrêta plutôt brusquement et fit redescendre le bretteur sur terre. Il releva la tête. Devant lui se dressait un immense manoir entouré d'un jardin tout autant impressionnant. L'homme qui tenait ses chaînes s'avança.

-Ah, nous sommes déjà arrivés.

**À suivre...**

*Quand je dis chemise bleue, je pense à une dans le genre de celle que Zoro portait dans les épisodes sur Kokoyashi avec Arlong.

**Alors que vous finissez tranquillement de lire le chapitre, vous entendez soudainement le cri désespéré d'une auteur en détresse : Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew !**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant « Pon pon pon » de Kyary Paymu Paymu en boucle pendant des heures... Je sais c'est stupide et potentiellement inutile mais ça m'aide à me concentrer. J'espère que ça aura valu la peine ! Bonne lecture ! **

_C'est ici ?!_

Devant Zoro se dressait un manoir qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une résidence aussi grande, et l'idée de vivre avec des riches le rendait un peu septique. Les portes du portails s'ouvrirent et il suivit ses « acheteurs » jusqu'à la porte principale. La femme s'arrêta et se retourna sur Zoro.

-Ouvre la porte.

_Mon premier ordre... _pensa Zoro en faisant une moue.

Il ne broncha pas et ouvrit la porte. Le hall ainsi que la pièce principale était luxueux sans pour autant tomber dans le mauvais goût. Alors que Zoro détaillait l'endroit dans le-quel il se trouvait, il vit un petit groupe de personnes descendre précipitamment les escaliers. En premier, une vieille dame qui peinait à marcher. Derrière elle, un fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine avec les cheveux roux mi-longs. A côté, un petit garçon d'environ neuf ans avec les cheveux noirs, une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche et un chapeau de paille sur la tête (j'entends déjà toutes les otakus crier « Mugiwara no Luffyyyyyy ! » ). Puis, des gens plus distingués les uns que les autres dévalaient les marches.

_Putain, je vais pas m'en sortir, moi, si autant de gens me considéreront comme leur bonniche..._

La rousse s'arrêta devant Zoro.

-Alors ? Il a coûté combien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami, je te promet de te rendre les sous que je t'ai emprunté pour l'acheter. Répondit l'homme qui tenait les chaînes du bretteur.

Chaque personne s'arrêta devant Zoro pour commenter son physique. Quand une bonne partie des gens furent partis, une jeune noiraude en tenue de servante arriva et s'inclina devant la femme aux cheveux roux.

-Il s'agit du nouveau ?

-Oui. On va tout de suite voir comment il se débrouille. Mais avant...

Elle se retourna vers l'homme blond qui était en train de poser les katanas de Zoro sur un meuble.

-Tu veux bien lui faire au moins visiter un peu ?

Le blond la regarda avec des yeux qui laissaient deviner son mécontentement. Néanmoins, il lui répondit avec un immense sourire :

-B... Bien sûr Nami-swan~

La servante, qui semblait avoir remarqué l'embarras du jeune homme, intervint.

-Excusez-moi, mais je peux m'en charger.

-Si tu veux, je te laisse t'en occuper.

Le blond lança un regard plein de remerciements et de... coeurs (?) à la noiraude qui prit le bretteur et s'en alla.

Alors qu'ils commençaient la visite, la servante prit la parole :

-Ca fait bizarre hein ?

-Euh... ouais...

-Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur cette famille.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et sourit au bretteur.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment ça marche. Ici, il faut que tu fasses ce qu'on te demande, que tu sois discret et que tu emploies les formules de politesse. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande si tu veux avoir un repas copieux par jour et un endroit chaud où dormir.

-C'est...

-Différent de ce que tu pensais ? C'est normal. Il y a très peu de personnes qui laissent autant de liberté aux esclaves. Pourtant, ici, la vie est plutôt simple si tu es docile.

-Ah.

-Mon nom est Robin. Je suis aux services de cette maison depuis deux ans.

-Mais... pourtant tu es l'une des leurs non ? Je veux dire, ta peau est blanche donc...

-Oh mais je ne suis pas une esclave. Je suis payée une fois par mois par la famille Monkey pour le travail que j'accomplis à longueur de journée.

-...

-Il en va de même pour Sanji.

-Sanji ?

-Le blond qui était avec nous dans la salle principale. C'est le cuisinier de la résidence. Lui aussi est payé pour son travail.

-Et la rousse ?

-Nami ? C'est la nièce de Mme. Monkey.

-De qui ?

-La femme avec qui tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. L'homme avec elle, c'était son mari. Tu dois savoir que toute une famille est logée sous ce toit. Les enfants, les parents, les grands-parents, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, etc...

-Ok...

-Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore demandé. Quel est ton nom ?

-Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va m'appeler par mon nom ici ?

-Oui, moi.

Le bretteur soupira.

-Roronoa. Roronoa Zoro.

Robin lui sourit et reprit la visite. Alors qu'ils venaient de passer devant la salle de bain, le petit garçon au chapeau de paille sauta sur le dos de la servante.

-Robin !

-Luffy-kun ? Il est tard ! Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas demandé d'aller vous coucher ?

-'Pas envie !

L'enfant se tourna vers Zoro.

-Ooooh ! Tes cheveux sont verts ! Trop cool !

Le bretteur fut surpris par la réaction du garçon. Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit et baissa les yeux. Robin prit la main de l'enfant et l'amena jusqu'à une petite chambre où elle l'y laissa.

-Bien ! Il me semble que nous avons fini ! Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Zoro ne répondit pas.

_Merde... j'ai rien retenu. Avec une baraque aussi grande les risques d'égarement sont de... 99% _(ben oui ! On parle de Zoro, là!)

Robin le mena vers une sorte de petit cagibi.

-Il est tard. Tes travaux commencent dès demain. Je sais que ce n'est pas très grand mais ça suffit amplement pour dormir.

Zoro entra et s'assit sur un matelas.

-Je viendrais te réveiller à 7h. Passe une bonne nuit. Fit le femme en fermant la porte.

Le bretteur ne répondit pas et se coucha. Il se releva aussitôt. Il avait complètement oublié sa brûlure qui lui faisait à nouveau terriblement souffrir. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu un bout de miroir cassé à côté du matelas. Il le ramassa, le posa contre le mur et retira sa chemise. Entre ses deux omoplates, une marque en forme d'étoile barrée lui brûlait la peau. Il gémit et se coucha à plat ventre (oui je sais, on dirait que cette phrase est tirée d'un yaoi de très mauvais goût). Après quelques minutes, il s'endormit lentement.

Au petit matin, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant ainsi pénétrer les premiers rayons du soleil.

-Roronoa.

Zoro ouvrit un oeil puis le deuxième et grogna légèrement en voyant la silhouette de Robin dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Debout. Hier, les maîtres ont donné l'ordre de s'occuper du jardin. La partie Nord est dans un état déplorable.

-La partie... Nord ?

-Oui. Tu t'en occupes ?

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Pour toutes réponse, Robin lui afficha un sourire rieur et sortit. Zoro se leva et enfila sa chemise.

_Ce serait déjà bien que je sache où est le Nord non ? _

Après une demi-heure de recherche, il arriva enfin dans la partie Nord du jardin. Bien qu'il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en jardinage, il fit du mieux qu'il put pendant toute la matinée. Quand midi sonna, Robin sortit et lui apporta une assiette de soupe aux légumes.

-Mange-la ici. Les maîtres ne toléreraient pas que tu sois dans la même pièce qu'eux aux heures du repas.

-Et toi ?

-Sanji et moi mangeons en début d'après-midi. Pour l'instant, nous avons encore du service à faire.

Zoro prit une cuillère de soupe et la porta à la bouche. Il fit un énorme sourire et se rua sur son assiette. La servante se mit à rire.

-C'est délicieux n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais !

-C'est normal, après tout c'est cook-san qui l'a cuisiné.

-Cook-san ? Tu veux dire Sanji ?

-Oui. Avant de travailler ici il était cuisinier dans un des plus grand restaurant du pays.

Zoro ne répondit rien et finit rapidement son assiette. Robin la reprit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Que dirais-tu de m'aider aux travaux ménagers cet après-midi ?

-...Ok. Fit le bretteur en grimaçant.

Il suivit Robin et passa l'après-midi à suivre ses ordres en l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il venait de finir la lessive quand 15 heure sonna. La noiraude lui avait demandé d'aller étendre le linge au soleil. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le balcon, il commença à repenser au mots que Robin avait prononcé.

_Elle me parle beaucoup de Sanji, mais lui il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas croisé une seule fois aujourd'hui. _

Il arrivait au dernier couloir avant le balcon.

_Et même hier il ne semblait pas vraiment m'apprécier... Je pense que..._

***SBAM***

Zoro tomba par terre. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas où il marchait et avait percuté une personne. Une voix s'éleva :

-Raaah... Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?!

Le bretteur se frotta la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour connaître son vis-à-vis. Il recula de surprise. Devant lui, un jeune homme blond avec les sourcils en spirale ramassait une pile d'objets tombés sur le sol.

-Sanji ?

Le dénommé Sanji se retourna pour engueuler son agresseur, mais à la vue de Zoro, il se figea brusquement.

-?

Le blond dévisagea intensément le bretteur. Celui-ci sentit un sentiment de gène le parcourir et baissa les yeux.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a lui ?! Pourquoi il me regarde avec un regard aussi..._

Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux du blonds, qui le regardait toujours avec insistance, et balbutia :

-Euh...

-BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! UN MARIMO !

-?!

A sa grande surprise, le cuisinier avait éclaté de rire. Cette réaction irrita le bretteur.

-Oi ! C'est quoi cette réaction ?! Qui t'a permit de m'insulter, temee?!

-UN MARIMO QUI PARLE ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA !

le blond pleurait de rire. Il donnait des grands coups de pied sur le sol en se tenant les côtes pendant que Zoro commençait à s'impatienter. Il attrapa le col de Sanji.

-TU VAS ARRETER DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ?! BAKA-COOK !

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

***SBAM*** (bis)

-Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de me frapper ?!

-C'est incroyable à quel point ton rire peut être agaçant.

-Tu me provoques, algue de mes deux ?

-Ca t'intéresse, sourcils en vrille ?

Sanji se leva en envoya son pied dans le ventre du bretteur. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et fit un vol plané d'au moins 4 mètres avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il se releva en toussant.

_K'so, c'était quoi ça ?! Comment peut-il avoir autant de force dans une seule jambe ?!_

Sur la commode à côté de Zoro, un bâton d'entraînement de kendo trônait fièrement. Le bretteur l'empoigna et se mit en position de combat. Sanji arqua un sourcil.

-Tu veux te battre avec ça ?

-Chacun ses armes.

-Très bien. Amène-toi !

Zoro fonça contre Sanji et pointa son arme sur lui. Avant qu'elle ne la touche, le blond l'arrêta d'un coup de pied. Zoro ne recula pas et continua à attaquer de plus belle. Le combat était à part égales. Sanji se prenait des coups, Zoro donnait des coups à Sanji. Sanji donnait des coups à Zoro, Zoro se prenait des coups. Ils étaient tous les deux bien décidés à mettre l'autre par terre.

-STOP !

Cette voix sereine, mais puissante les arrêta. Zoro donna un rapide coup d'oeil à la personne qui se tenait à côté d'eux et se prépara à reprendre le combat, mais le cuisinier n'était pas de cet avis.

-Qu'y a t'il, Robin-chwan ?

Le bretteur fut surpris de trouver un coeur à la place du regard méprisant du blond. Il se tourna vers « Robin-chwan ».

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Il serait préférable, messieurs, que vous évitiez de détruire la demeure en vous battant pour des choses futiles.

-C'est pas des choses futiles, c'est...

-D'accord Robin-chwan ! Je te promet que je ferais attention dorénavant ! Fit le blond en coupant le vert.

Robin sourit et s'éloigna tranquillement pendant que Sanji et Zoro ramassaient leurs affaires au sol. Ils partirent ensuite chacun de leur côté, non sans s'adresser une ou deux insultes en s'éloignant. Ce jours marqua l'intégration définitive de Zoro dans la famille Monkey.

Un mois était passé. Le bretteur travaillait dur à longueur de journées mais avait le privilège de manger à sa faim. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait reçu l'ordre d'astiquer ses katanas deux fois par semaine. Chaque soir, il avait la permission de sortir s'entraîner sous la surveillance de la doyenne de la maison. Il l'aimait bien, cette vieille. Et pas qu'elle, le petit Luffy l'avait définitivement adopté et passait la majorité de son temps à le regarder travailler en lui racontant des anecdotes de sa vie qui ne faisait que commencer. L'autre partie de son temps, il la passait dans la cuisine de Sanji à essayer de lui voler de la nourriture, ou à jouer au pirate dans le jardin. Les journées de Zoro étaient toutes les mêmes. Travailler, manger, travailler, se disputer avec « Baka-cook », travailler, s'entraîner, travailler, dormir. En effet, le bretteur et le cuisinier étaient incapables de rester dans la même pièce sans s'insulter ou se battre. La chose qui semblait le plus agacer Zoro, c'était la tendance de blond à s'emballer dès que n'importe quelle fille lui souriait, et sa manie d'obéir à tous leurs caprices. Sa stupide galanterie lui avait valut des nouveaux surnoms tels que « Love-cook » ou encore « Ero-cook ». Malgré tous ces petits différents, le bretteur se sentait alaise dans sa nouvelle demeure. Il avait tout de même du mal à accepter son statut d'esclave et repensait à son ancienne vie de temps en temps.

Un matin, Nami appela Sanji et Zoro dans le salon.

-Sanji, aujourd'hui c'est la journée de courses et nous avons besoin de plus de nourriture que d'habitude pour un banquet. Zoro t'accompagnera donc pour t'aider à porter les sacs.

Zoro fit une grimace tandis que Sanji sembla survolté.

-Si tel est votre désir, Nami-swan~

-Ah ! Zoro, emporte les katanas avec toi, Sandai Kitetsu me semble un peu abîmé. Vous profiterez de votre sortie pour aller à l'armurerie de la ville.

-...Ok.

-Nous y allons tout de suite !

-Hihi ! Merci sanji.

En entendant ces mots, les yeux du blond prirent une forme de coeur et il se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens.

-Mellorine ! Mellorine !

Zoro regarda Nami s'en aller en riant et se retourna sur le cuisinier.

-oi, Cook.

-Mellorine ! Mellorine !

-OI !

-Mello...

Un poing venant s'écraser sur son crâne ramena Sanji à la réalité.

-QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux, k'so-marimo?!

-On y vas ?

-...

Les deux hommes sortirent et prirent le chemin de la ville. Zoro souriait à l'idée de sortir du périmètre de manoir alors qu'il y était enfermé depuis son arrivée. Tout en marchant devant, Sanji prit la parole :

-Le marché est à côté du on a du temps, on pourra s'y arrêter un petit moment.

Zoro fut surpris. C'était la première fois que le cook lui proposait de faire quelque chose de relaxant.

-Au fait, continua Sanji, Quand on y sera, quoi qu'il arrive, ne retire pas ta chemise.

-Hum ? Pourquoi ?

Sanji garda le silence. Zoro arqua un sourcil, et le blond reprit à voix basse.

-A cause des Tenyurbito... *

**A suivre...**

Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous on envie de me jeter des pierres rien qu'en entendant ce mot. Mais après tout, comment parler d'esclavage sans évoquer les Tenyurbito ? Même si je les ai un peu modifié... Pour plus de détails, attendez le prochain chapitre !

**Voili voilu ! Review ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme d'hab' je parle mais j'ai rien à dire... Ah ! Petite information : les « OoOoOoO » signifient un saut de quelques heures dans le temps. **

Chapitre 5 

-Les Tenyurbito ?

-T'es vraiment un attardé ! Comment tu peux te prétendre esclave si tu connais pas les Tenyurbito ?!

-J'en ai rien à foutre, moi, de ce qui se passe sur ce continent ! Et je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais voulu être un esclave !

Sanji soupira.

-Dans toutes les villes qui font de l'esclavage, il y a des citoyens que l'on appelle les Tenyurbito. Ce sont la plupart du temps des familles qui possèdent pas mal d'argent mais qui sont trop radines pour en dépenser. Les gens de ces familles n'achètent pas d'esclaves, ils les kidnappent.

-kidnappent ?

-Ouais. Chaque esclave porte une marque placée sur le corps suivant la flotte par la-quelle ils sont arrivés. Par exemple, tous les esclaves de la même flottent que toi en ont une sur le dos.

-Ouais et ?

-Les Tenyurbito se promènent en ville, repèrent les esclaves grâce à leur marque, et les kidnappent si ceux-ci les intéressent. Avec ta carrure, tu vas vite attirer les gens qui ont besoin d'esclaves pour les travaux manuels. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu caches ta cicatrice.

-Ok...

-Autre chose, même si tu ne montres pas ta marque, fais tout de même attention à toi. Suivant son physique, les Tenyurbito n'hésitent pas à réduire un blanc à l'esclavage si celui-ci leur plaît. Pour des raisons que tout le monde ignore, ils se sentent supérieurs à la société et n'ont aucun mal à échapper à la justice.

-... Ok j'ai compris.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans prononcer un mot de plus. Arrivés au port, Sanji se retourna sur Zoro.

-On va d'abord aller déposer les sabres à l'armurerie. Surtout reste bien avec moi si tu ne veux pas te perdre.

-Ouais ouais, ça va je suis plus un gamin !

Le blond adressa un sourire narquois au bretteur et continua de marcher jusqu'à l'armurerie. Une fois les sabres déposés, ils se dirigèrent vers le marché. Sanji fit de nombreux achats en prenant soin de donner les sacs les plus lourds au bretteur. Malgré la compagnie du cuisinier, Zoro se sentait heureux de pouvoir agir plus ou moins à son aise. Cependant, quelque chose le perturbait. Depuis qu'ils étaient au port, il avait la curieuse impression d'être observé continuellement. Au bout d'une heure et demie, les deux hommes quittèrent le marché et allèrent récupérer les katanas de Zoro.

-On a encore du temps devant nous. On glande un peu avant de rentrer ? Proposa le blond.

-Euh... ouais.

Ils se promenèrent le long du port pendant de longues minutes et passèrent devant une petite fille qui jouait avec un chien au nez... bleu (?) Ils firent tous les deux un grand sourire en pensant à l'innocence que pouvait incarner un enfant. Alors que Zoro était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit un cri et un bruit de splash derrière lui. Il se retourna. La petite fille était penchée sur le rivage et criait le nom de son chien, qui se débattait dans l'eau.

-Chopper ! Chopper !

Sanji se retourna à son tour.

-Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à nager, ce chien.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer.

-Chopper!

En voyant ça, Zoro lâcha ses sacs, retira sa chemise et plongea dans l'eau en une demi-seconde. Il toussa, prit le chien paniqué dans ses bras et nagea jusqu'à la rive. La fillette courut vers le bretteur et lui arracha le chien des mains.

-Chopper ! Tu n'as rien ? Merci ! Merci monsieur !

Elle s'inclina devant Zoro et repartit en courant. Le bretteur se rendit compte qu'il avait ameuté du monde, et remit rapidement sa chemise. Quand toute la foule fut parti, Zoro eu de nouveau le sentiment d'être observé et se prépara à dégainer ses sabres. Il se retourna brusquement. Juste devant lui, se tenait un homme d'âge moyens. Il fut surprit de la réaction du bretteur et cacha quelque chose derrière son dos. Zoro arqua un sourcil et lâcha ses katanas. A peine il fut retourné que l'homme l'attaqua avec un couteau. En une fraction de seconde, le vert dégaina Shuusui Katana et le pointa à la gorge de l'homme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ossan ? (nd'a , Ossan = terme péjoratif pour dire vieil homme)

-Voyons ! Ne sois pas si agressif...

A peine il eut fini sa phrase que Zoro vit des chaînes l'entourer et se serrer contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que...

Il se retourna et vit un groupe d'hommes ricaner derrière lui en tirant sur les chaînes.

L'homme au couteau les rejoignit en leur tapant sur l'épaule.

-Bon boulot.

Le bretteur tenta de se débattre mais en vain, les chaînes étaient trop serrées. Alors que les hommes avancèrent vers lui avec un grand sac de jute sombre, il aperçu Sanji courir dans sa direction. Le cuisinier sauta, retomba sur les mains et fit tournoyer ses jambes en envoyant valser tous les hommes qui l'entouraient. Il se remit debout et envoya son pied dans la figure de ceux qui restaient. Quand ils furent tous à terre, il se précipita sur les chaînes du bretteur.

-'Tain ! T'es même pas capable de rester sans surveillance pendant trente secondes ?!

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider, Aho-cook !

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le chaînes, Zoro vit un homme avec une massue surgir derrière le blond et cria :

-OI ! ATT...

Le cuisinier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un violent coup s'abattit sur son crâne et lui fit perdre connaissance. Zoro écarquilla les yeux le temps de voir le cook à terre, la tête en sang et l'homme s'approcher de lui en levant sa massue. En un instant, sa vue se brouilla et tout devint noir. Il s'écroula par terre.

OoOoOoOoO

Il avait du mal à respirer, sa tête était lourde, ses bras engourdis. Le bretteur ouvrit un oeil, sa vue était floue. Il releva la tête. Il était couché au milieu d'une pièce sombre. Un homme blond était étalé à côté de lui, les yeux entrouverts.

-Cook ?

Sanji tourna la tête.

-Oh, tu es réveillé...

-On est où là ?

-Aucune... idée... Je me suis réveillé il y a environ un quart d'heure. J'ai d'abord pensé à une sorte de remise, mais il faisait trop sombre pour en être sûr.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Je t'ai appelé mais t'as même pas bougé d'un cil.

-Ben alors t'aurais dû faire comme d'habitude et me secouer un bon coup !

-...

Zoro se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il pointa du doigt le fond de la pièce.

-Il y a une porte ici. T'aurais pu sortir depuis un moment !

-Si tu regardes mieux, il y a un cadenas.

-Et alors ? Avec tes jambes t'es capable d'exploser des plaques en métal. Tu vas pas me dire que tu peux pas défoncer un petite porte en bois sans défense ?!

-...

-Bordel mais réponds !

-...

Le bretteur se retourna et soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Aller ! Maintenant lève-toi et viens faire disparaître cette porte, qu'on en finisse !

Sanji baissa les yeux et marmonna quelques mots. Zoro commença à s'impatienter.

-Hein ?! Je comprends rien si tu parles dans ta barbe !

-Je peux pas b...

-De quoi ?

-Je peux pas bouger !

Zoro se figea. Il commençait à regretter son agressivité.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être parce que c'est humiliant d'être, contrairement à une certaine algue, totalement vulnérable à un peu de drogue.

-Drogue ?

-Ouais. A voir les symptômes, je pense qu'on as été drogués. Toi on dirais qu'elle a juste réussi à te maintenir endormi, mais moi, je subis tous les autres effets qui vont avec.

-Pourtant je suis pas...

-Laisse tomber. C'est pas toi qui es monstrueusement résistant, c'est moi qui n'ai jamais su gérer la drogue. Avec l'alcool c'est pareil...

-...

-Voilà, maintenant si tu veux te foutre de ma gueule, je crois que c'est le bon moment.

-Plus tard peut-être, pour l'instant il me suffis de découper cette porte.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ?

-Ben avec mes katan...

Il écarquilla les yeux et porta la main à sa ceinture. Ses katanas n'y étaient plus.

-Merde.

-Alors ?

-Alors j'ai plus qu'à la défoncer.

Zoro fonça contre la porte et se jeta dessus. Sanji ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit sourd. Un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec du bois qui vole en éclat. Il rouvrit les yeux, et ne vit rien d'autre qu'une tronche de gazon qui se tenait l'épaule, assise à côté d'une porte fièrement dressée. Il ricana.

-C'est au-delà de tes force, tête d'algue ?

-La ferme ! Ils ont barricadé la porte, je l'ai senti quand je l'ai heurtée.

-Bon, ben y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

-Ils ?

-T'es vraiment un incapable ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu montres ton dos !

-Qu'est-ce que mon dos vient faire là-dedans ?!

-T'aurais pas comme par hasard la marque des esclaves sur ton dos ?!

-Mais encore ?

-Mais quel attardé ! Les personnes qui t'ont agressé, c'était des Tenyurbito !

-Ah.

-Comment ça, « Ah. » ?! T'as pas l'air de réaliser qu'on est dans la pire des situations !

-Bof, ça fait longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'être dans la pire des situations. Dit le bretteur alors qu'il s'était assis à côté du cuisinier.

-...

-Bon, au pire on a qu'à tous les éliminer quand ils seront là.

Zoro vit un pied menaçant arriver depuis la gauche. Il le para et esquissa un sourire.

-Tient ? Tu peux enfin bouger ?

-On dirait bien.

Sanji se releva en tremblant.

-Ne crois pas que tu peux t'en prendre aux Tenyurbito en espérant t'en sortir indemne.

-Ils sont si effrayants que ça ?

-D'après ce qu'on dit...

Sanji avait à peine finit sa phrase que des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur.

-Ah, ils sont déjà là.

-...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière envahit la piè hommes apparurent dans l'encadrement. Ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer, mais la vue du blond et du vert redressés les en dissuada.

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils puissent bouger ?

-Les effets de la drogue se sont sûrement déjà dissipés...

les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis se décidèrent à pénétrer dans la pièce sous le regard perplexe de leurs prisonniers. Sanji et Zoro se préparèrent à se défendre. A peine les hommes essayèrent de les toucher qu'ils ripostèrent d'un violent coup de pied pour l'un, et d'un coup de poing pour l'autre. Les hommes esquivèrent habilement le coup. Le cuisinier et le bretteur relancèrent une attaque, mais un coup de feu les arrêta net. Un court silence s'installa dans la salle. Zoro regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait un pistolet dans la main. Le bretteur se retourna et aperçu au fond de la salle une balle encore fumante incrustée dans le mur. L'homme qui s'occupait de Sanji sortit à son tour un pistolet qu'il pointa sur le cuisinier. Ils ricanèrent.

-Maintenant, vous allez nous suivre gentiment sans faire d'histoire.

Zoro et Sanji ne résistèrent pas et sortirent de la pièce avec les deux hommes.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle luxueuse mais plutôt glauque. Des personnes les regardaient, assises sur un canapé. Un des hommes qui tenaient un pistolet prit la parole :

-C'est les nouveaux. Ils n'ont pas l'air très dociles.

-Alors on aura qu'à serrer un peu plus les chaînes. Dit une femme à côté d'eux.

Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec deux chaînes relativement épaisses, à moitié rouillées et qui se terminaient par un... collier en métal. Zoro frissonna. Il n'était pas question qu'on lui impose cette chose. Il tenta de se débattre, mais en vain. La poigne de l'homme qui le tenait était d'une force impressionnante. Sanji regardait le bretteur sans un mot. Il devinait à quel point l'angoisse devait l'envahir. La femme s'approcha et tendit le collier au cou de Zoro. Celui-ci recula brusquement la tête. La femme grogna.

-Tiens-toi tranquille !

Zoro se crispa et planta son regard dans celui de la femme.

-J'suis pas ton chien ! Ton collier et tes chaînes tu peux te les mettre où je pens...

La main qui s'écrasa sur sa joue lui coupa la parole. Le femme, le bras encore levé, lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle se mordit la lèvre et donna une série de gifle plus bruyante les unes que les autres au bretteur. Il ne disait rien, supportant la douleur qui envahissait lentement sa joue. Au bout d'une minute, la femme s'arrêta et cria :

-LA FERME ! Les déchets comme toi n'ont pas la permission de répondre à des gens comme moi ! Je devrais te coudre la bouche et te crever les yeux pour les mots que tu as eu l'audace de me dire et le regard que tu as osé m'adresser !

Elle se calma, se retourna et donna les chaînes aux hommes assis sur le canapé.

-Veillez à ce qu'elles soient bien serrées. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Les hommes se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers le vert et le blond. L'un d'eux tendit le collier à Sanji. Le cuisinier savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien de résister, mais la détermination du bretteur lui avait donné une once d'espoir. Il utilisa sa jambe libre pour repousser l'homme. Celui-ci s'irrita.

-Apparemment on obtiendra rien de cette manière...

Il s'empara de la masse qui avait servit à les capturer et la leva. Sanji bougeait le plus possible pour échapper à la prochaine action de son vis-à-vis, mais l'homme derrière lui le tenait fermement. La masse s'abattit sur lui. Le bruit du choc sur le crâne du cuistot fit frissonner Zoro. Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir la masse fondre sur lui. Le bretteur sentit une vive douleur prendre possession de tout son corps et perdit l'équilibre. Il murmura un « k'so... » avant de perdre connaissance et de s'écrouler aux côtés du blond. Son réveil promettait d'être douloureux...

**À suivre... **

**J'ai eu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand-même plut ! Review ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai mit du temps mais j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

Chapitre 6

_Où... où suis-je ? Je ne vois rien... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que je suis dans une sorte de tunnel. De l'eau ? J'entends de l'eau ! C'est bizarre... j'ai mal à la tête... J'ai froid... J'ai besoin de lumière. J'en ai marre... Je veux sortir d'ici ! S'il vous plaît ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! J'ai mal ! Je me sens si seul... _

_..._

_Ah ? De la lumière ?! Là-bas ! Je vois de la lumière ! Hum ? C'est moi ou... il y a quelqu'un là-bas ? Oui ! Il y a un homme ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! Hein ? je... j'aimerais l'appeler mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma voix... Elle reste bloquée au fond de ma gorge ! Bon, maintenant que quelqu'un est là, je peux le rejoindre et lui demander où nous sommes ! Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici ! Qu'est-ce que... ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avancer ? Mes poignets me font mal... Des chaînes ? Je suis retenu par des chaînes ? Hein ? Mes pieds ! Depuis quand suis-je enchaîné aux chevilles ? K'so ! Oh, l'homme me regarde ! Il va venir me sortir de là ! Ah ? Il ne bouge pas... Ma gorge... pourquoi est-ce que je porte un collier? Je suis enchaîné de partout ! Je peux vraiment plus bouger ! Hey ! Aide-moi ! Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Non ! Ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de lumière ! Attends ! Je ne veux pas..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...être seul._

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Sa respiration était lourde.

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était couché sur de la paille mélangée à de la boue dans un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une grange et la lumière du soleil lui emplissait les yeux. Il se redressa.

_Hum ? C'était un rêve ?_

Des bruits étranges parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. À quelques mètres de lui, une quinzaine de cochons dormaient, mangeaient et se roulaient dans la boue. Un peu plus loin, des meuglements se faisaient entendre derrière une grande porte en bois. Complètement perdu, Zoro mit du temps à réaliser l'horrible odeur qui flottait dans la grange. Une sensation désagréable se fit ressentir au niveau de ses articulations. Il regarda ses poignets, et remarqua avec dégoût qu'il était à nouveau enchaîné. Il porta ses mains à son cou et se mordit la lèvre. A la place de son cou musclé, se trouvait un solide collier en métal.

-Tsh...

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Un doute lui traversa l'esprit.

_Cook ?_

Il se releva vivement. À quelques mètres de lui, le corps de Sanji gisait tel un cadavre. Zoro voulut se lever mais, au moment de mettre du poids sur ses jambes, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur la paille dans un cri de surprise.

_C'est bizarre... Je sens plus mes jambes..._

Il se redressa, se mit à quatre pattes et avança jusqu'au corps du blond endormit. Il posa la main sur son épaule et la secoua.

-Oi ! Cook ! Réveille-toi !

Malgré les secousses, les yeux du cuistot restèrent obstinément clos.

-Cook ?

Aucune réaction. Zoro entreprit de lui mettre des claques mais une voix l'arrêta.

-Arrête ! Ça ne sert à rien, il a fait une commotion cérébrale. 

Le bretteur se retourna brusquement. A l'entrée de la grange, un homme enchaîné avec un seau dans la main le regardait avec insistance. Zoro fronça les sourcils et se mit à détailler la personne. Il avait la peau basanée, les cheveux noirs mi-long et frisés ainsi qu'un nez exagérément long. L'homme s'approcha et posa son seau à côté de bretteur.

-Il avait la tête pleine de sang quand on vous a jeter ici. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il était mort mais si c'était vraiment le cas, les maîtres ne l'auraient pas gardé.

-Les maîtres ? Tu es un esclave toi aussi ?

L'homme baissa la tête leva ses poignets enchaînés.

-...

-Je m'appelle Usopp. Je suis un esclave depuis l'âge de 15 ans. On m'a pas mal bougé mais ça fait environ 3 ans que je suis ici.

-Zoro. Lui c'est Baka-co... Sanji.

Usopp rit et plongea ses mains dans le seau. Il en ressortit un torchon bombé d'eau et le tordit avant de le poser sur le front du cuisinier. Zoro regarda dans le seau et grimaça en constatant l'état de l'eau qui s'y trouvait.

-Désolé. Les maîtres n'auraient pas été d'accord que je le soigne alors j'ai du prendre l'eau des cochons. Ici t'as pas d'eau potable si tu demandes pas l'autorisation.

-Non... ce n'est rien.

Le long-nez sourit et ramassa le seau.

-Il viendront bientôt vous arracher de votre paille. Ils sont assez riches, alors y a pas mal de boulot. Il y a une mine pas très loin d'ici. Comme ils ont obtenu l'autorisation de prendre une partie des trouvailles, c'est là-bas que je bosse. Cette grange se trouve à deux minutes du manoir. Ils possèdent pas mal de bétail donc c'est possible que l'un de vous ait à travailler ici. Bon, sur ce, je dois partir si j'ai pas envie de me faire défoncer par les maîtres. A plus tard, peut-être !

-...Ok. A plus tard.

A peine Usopp avait passé la porte, qu'une voix venant du fond de la salle l'arrêta.

-Attends !

Zoro se retourna. Derrière lui, le cuistot souriait légèrement, les yeux entrouverts.

-Merci.

Usopp lui fit un signe de la main et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je m'attendait pas à ce que tu te réveilles si vite. Dit le bretteur.

-Hum ? Dans mon pays on commence par « bonjour » en général.

-Oh la ferme. On est loin de la généralité là.

-Si tu veux savoir comment je vais, je dirais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des nuages à la place du cerveau.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'me souciais d'un crétin comme toi. Et pour ton cerveau, si tu veux mon avis, il est déjà remplacé depuis longtemps. Et pas par des nuages.

-Ah ouais ? Et par quoi ?

-...Un légume.

-... Si pouvais bouger normalement ça ferait longtemps que ma godasse serait venue embrasser ta sale face de cactus.

Zoro fit un sourire carnassier. Sanji ferma son oeil. (enfin les deux mais y'en a qu'un seul qui est visible alors...)

-J'ai mal au cou mais j'ai pas assez de force à dépenser pour lever les mains. Ils m'ont mis un collier n'est-ce pas ?

-...Ouais.

-Et je parie que...

Un grincement de porte interrompit le blond. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et aperçurent une femme dans une tenue rose très suggestive, un fouet à la main et les cheveux aussi longs et épais que ceux d'un mouton qu'on aurait pas rasé depuis quatre ans. Zoro et Sanji la regardèrent, perplexes.

-Oh ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes mignons ! J'ai hâtes de vous entendre crier sous mes coups de fouets ! Dit la femme.

Zoro se tourna vers Sanji et murmura :

-Euh... c'est qui cette... psychopathe ?

En voyant les yeux brillants du Love-cook, le bretteur renonça à toute réponse.

-Tsh... Avec elle tu risques bien vite de perdre toute ton attirance débile pour les femmes...

Sanji voulut répliquer, mais une autres voix venant de l'extérieur l'en empêcha.

-Sadie ! Ils vont nous être pas mal utiles alors évite de les abîmer !*

-Oh, ça va ! Je leur ferais rien s'ils sont sages.

Derrière elle, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années la regardait d'un air blasé.

_Encore ?! Ils sont combien dans cette famille ?_ Pensa Zoro qui ne semblait plus se préoccuper de la conversation plus que douteuse entre l'homme et « Sadie ».

Les Tenyurbito s'avancèrent jusqu'aux deux hommes et grognèrent.

-Debout ! Ordonna Sadie.

Le bretteur jeta un oeil au blond et secoua la tête.

-Laissez-tomber. Il est encore trop faible pour se lever.

-Oi ! Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une chochotte ! Répliqua le cook.

-T...

Un claquement de fouet interrompit le bretteur. Sadie cria.

-Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de son état?! Quand je dit « Debout » Tu dois m'obéir!

-Putain vous êtes tous hystériques dans cette famille?!

Zoro savait déjà ce qui l'attendait suite à cette phrase. Et ses pensées se confirmèrent en moins de deux secondes. Sadie brandit son fouet et frappa de toutes ses forces. Zoro ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais la femme ne se contenta pas que d'un seul coup. Elle frappait, faisant claquer son fouet sur la peau bronzée du bretteur, lui arrachant quelques spasmes, mais pas un seul cri. Sanji regardait, bouche bée. Sadie, elle, commençait à s'impatienter.

-LAISSE SORTIR TA VOIX!

_Elle est complètement cinglée cette nana ! _Songea Zoro les yeux fermés sous la douleur.

-CRIE !

-STOP ! Arrête ! Je me lève ! C'est bon !

L'épéiste entrouvrit un oeil. Le blond était sur les genoux, tout tremblant.

-Arrête Sourcil en vrille ! T'es pas en état !

-Toi, la ferme !

Sanji se leva doucement et lança un regard meurtrier à la femme. Elle se retourna.

-Tsh... C'est même pas amusant...

-Sadie ! On y va. Fit l'homme derrière elle.

Zoro et Sanji les suivirent jusqu'au manoir sans un mot de plus. Une fois dans la salle principale où toute la famille était réunie, une femme prit la parole :

-Le vert est musclé, je propose qu'on l'envoie à la mine. Quand au blond, il me semble parfait pour s'occuper du manoir et du bétail.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Si ils ne travaillaient pas au même endroit, ils n'auraient plus de visage familier sur le-quel s'appuyer. Zoro baissa les yeux.

_Bon, moi au moins, je serais avec Usopp, mais le cook... _

-Bon ! Mettez-les au travail. Sadie, je te laisse la joie de les surveiller tour à tour.

Sadie fit un énorme sourire carnassier. Avant que Zoro ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut emporté à l'extérieur du manoir par des hommes encore plus musclés que ceux de la veille. Sanji lui jeta un bref regard, puis détourna les yeux. Après quelques minutes de marche, le bretteur se retrouva face à une série de grottes creusées dans la roche d'une falaise.

_Un falaise ?! On est si loin du port que ça ?! _

A l'entrée d'une de ces grottes, Zoro aperçu Usopp qui transportait un sac de jute, le dos voûté. Un des hommes musclé poussa la bretteur et lui lança une pioche et un sac.

-Aller, au boulot ! Ramène tout ce qui a de la valeur !

Puis ils s'en allèrent. Le vert ramassa les objets et rejoignit Usopp, qui lui expliqua tous les détails. Il passa le reste de la journée à creuser. Cherchant les métaux de valeurs, transportant des sacs plus que lourds, évitant les effondrements souvent de justesse et réconfortant Usopp qui, de toute évidence, en avait plus peur que lui. Sanji, lui, passa sa journée à nourrir les cochons, à laver les vaches, à balayer la cour et à s'occuper du manoir. A chaque fois qu'il vacillait, Sadie se faisait une joie de le ramener à l'ordre.

Le soir arriva. Sanji était déjà couché sur la paille quand Zoro et Usopp arrivèrent. Il devait être 23 h et les trois hommes n'avaient pas eu une seconde de répit depuis le matin. Usopp leur raconta des histoires qu'il aurait sois-disant vécue étant jeune, Sanji et Zoro se disputèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes, et ils finirent par sombrer tous les trois dans un profond sommeille.

Les jours suivants furent exactement les mêmes. Usopp et Zoro travaillaient à la mine, tandis que Sanji restait sur le territoire du manoir. Le soir, quand ils rentraient, il étaient tellement exténués et faibles qu'ils s'endormaient presque immédiatement après avoir poser la tête sur la paille poisseuse, à côté des cochons. Le rêve de Zoro revenait le hanter toutes les nuits, ce qui le fatiguait encore plus que si il avait avait fait un séance de sport avant de dormir. Malgré la fatigue, le cuisinier et le bretteur ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer. Et c'est en se battant que Zoro remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez le cook. Il lui semblait faible et il tremblait de plus en plus souvent.

Un soir, alors que le bretteur rentrait quelques minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, il aperçu Sanji au fond de la grange, torse nu, en train de se passer un torchon humide sur la peau. Zoro se figea. Sanji remarqua le bretteur et remit sa chemise en vitesse. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marimo ?!

-Ben... rien. Je vais dormir.

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas et regarda l'épéiste s'étendre sur la paille. Zoro était troublé.

_Est-ce que j'ai rêver ?_

Il jeta un oeil à Sanji qui s'était couché un peu plus loin.

_Non, j'ai pas rêver... il faisait sombre alors j'ai pas très bien vu mais..._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le cuistot. Une fois devant lui, il s'assit et le secoua.

-Hey ! T'es toujours réveillé ?

Sanji grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous... ?

-Retire ta chemise.

-Heh ?!

-Tait-toi et retire-là.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je veux voir ta peau.

-J'ai pas envie. Fit le cuisinier en baissant les yeux.

Zoro empoigna la col de Sanji et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Eh ! Arrête !

-Ta gueule !

Il ouvrit complètement la chemise et observa le torse du blond.

_Je m'en doutais..._

Sanji tenta de se dégager.

-Lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'on te fouettait ?

Le blond s'arrêta. Le bretteur lui avait parler avec une douceur impressionnante dans la voix. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosées.

-P... parce-que j'avais pas envie que tu penses que j'avais cherché Sadie pour qu'elle me le fasse. Je voulait pas que tu penses que ça me procure un quelconque plaisir...

-Comment j'aurais pu penser ça ?! T'es un pervers, pas un masochiste que je sache !

-...Je sais mais...

Le bretteur lâcha le cuistot.

-Tu m'as encore rien dit. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu dois faire pendant la journée.

Sanji hésita quelques secondes et commença à raconter. Il parla de toutes les tâches qu'il devait faire, passant des animaux aux caprices de la famille, des coups de fouets qu'il se prenait au moindre faux-pas, de la nourriture qu'il ne recevait qu'en minuscule quantité le matin, de son obligation à dire « Sama » aux Tenyurbito et de tout le reste...

Zoro écoutait sans rien dire. Il ne recevait pas de meilleur traitements, mais ses muscles lui permettaient beaucoup plus. Sanji, lui, avait misé toute sa force dans ses jambes et n'était pas plus résistant qu'un homme normal.

Usopp, qui était entré discrètement, s'assit à côté de Zoro et suivit les paroles du blond sans un mot.

Quand il eut fini, Sanji se tut et baissa la tête. Usopp prit la parole :

-Tu sais, je travaillait aussi au manoir avant. Je sais ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on ne peut même pas se révolter. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que tout ira mieux mais si ça peut te consoler, Sadie change de poste toutes les semaines. Elle ne va pas tarder à aller surveiller les esclaves à la mine, tu pourras te reposer un peu.

Sanji sourit légèrement. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais Usopp était comme un frère pour lui et le bretteur. Il était quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient s'appuyer en cas de problèmes. L'esclave se leva et alla se coucher en disant :

-Demain est encore un autre jour. Peut-être que tu auras moins à souffrir.

Zoro se leva à son tour et se coucha sans un mot de plus. La soirée se termina dans des ronflements apaisés et tranquilles.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa comme les autres pour Sanji, mais il fit face à la fatigue avec force. Suite aux paroles d'Usopp, il souffrait moins des coups de fouets de Sadie, et se motivait avec l'idée de le revoir le soir. La nuit enfin tombée, Sanji retourna dans la grange et attendit les deux autres hommes avec impatience. Il entendit la porte grincer, et se retourna vivement. Un cactus ambulant s'avançait vers lui, tout tremblant.

-Marimo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Zoro ne répondit pas et s'arrêta devant le blond. Il baissa les yeux.

-Eh ! Je te parle ! Ah au fait, où est Usopp ?

Le bretteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanji. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensible. Ne voyant aucune réaction du cuisinier, il avala sa salive et parla d'une voix rauque.

-U...Usopp est mort.

**À suivre... **

*Ouais, je sais qu'à la base Sadie n'est pas un Tenyurbito mais j'avais besoin d'une psychopathe fétichiste alors j'me suis pas génée.

**Voilà voilà... Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour l'attente ! Voici la suite !**

Chapitre 7

-Qu...quoi ?

-Usopp est...

-Non !

Sanji se dégagea et planta son regard dans celui du bretteur.

-Tu... tu te fous de ma gueule Marimo ?!

-Cook, calme-toi.

-DIS MOI QUE TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE?!

Zoro soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Non. Je me fous pas de ta gueule.

Sanji dévisagea le vert pendant quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

-Je... Il... Nous étions en train de piocher dans la même galerie. Il était un peu plus loin que moi et il essayait de prendre un morceau d'or. Quand il a vu qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il s'est acharné dessus avec sa pioche. Il a finalement réussi à le dégager mais quand il a voulu l'arracher, une bonne partie du mur jusqu'au plafond s'est fissurée et s'est écroulée sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Plusieurs pierres ont frappé sa tête et il s'est... ouvert le crâne.

Sanji l'écoutait, les yeux écarquillés. Zoro reprit.

-J'ai couru vers lui et je l'ai dégagé. Je l'ai amené dehors et j'ai appelé au secours mais personne n'est venu. J'avais retiré ma chemise alors j'avais pas de compresse et le temps que je trouve un bout de tissus et de l'eau, il était déjà mort...

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la grange. Le regard de Sanji était vide. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne criait pas, il ne bougeait plus.

-Je crois qu'ils ont décidé de l'incinérer. Ils ne voulaient pas que son corps soit encombrant alors...

Zoro jeta un oeil au cuisinier, hésita puis reprit d'une voix grave.

-S... si t'as envie de crier un bon coup, tu peux te lâcher, je ne te dirais rien.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il passa devant Zoro et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte. Le bretteur le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Un fois devant la porte, Sanji se retourna et dis d'une voix neutre :

-Merci... d'avoir essayé de sauver Usopp.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sanji ouvrit la porte mais le bretteur l'arrêta.

-Attends ! Tu vas où ?

Le cuisinier sortit.

-Je vais me promener.

Il ne laissa pas Zoro répondre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le bretteur resta immobile quelques secondes, puis s'étendit sur la paille, le regard toujours braqué sur la porte close. Ne voyant pas le cuisinier revenir, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Zoro se leva seul. Sanji n'était toujours pas rentré, et le bretteur n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser seul pour le moment. Le travail à la mine fut encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Ayant perdu une main d'oeuvre, les Tenyurbito ne se reposaient plus que sur Zoro.

_Alors c'est ça que Usopp devait subir tous les jours avant notre arrivée... _Pensa-t-il.

Le soir, quand il rentra, le Sanji était revenu. Il caressait un cochon, le regard vide. Zoro passa devant lui et alla se coucher au fond de la grange. Tout en faisant semblant de dormir, il observait le blond. Il lui semblait faible. Sa chemise sale et trouée laissait paraître des morceau de peau mutilée. Maintenant qu'Usopp était mort, il n'avait personne qui lui donnait la force de résister.

-Ah, au fait, Marimo...

Zoro, surpris que le cook ait envie de parler, leva vivement la tête.

-Hum ?

-Aujourd'hui en nettoyant la cave, j'ai trouvé tes cure-dents dans une caisse.

_Cure-dents ?_

Zoro se releva brusquement.

_-_T'as retrouvé mes katanas ?!

-Ouais.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils les garderaient...

-...

-Tu sais, si t'arrives à me les ramener, on pourrait s'échapper !

-Inutile. Ils vérifient toutes les caisses que je transporte. J'arriverais jamais à les amener jusqu'ici.

-k'so...

Silencieux, le cuisinier plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une cigarette et un paquet d'allumettes. Il alluma le bâton de tabac et le plaça entre ses lèvres. Zoro haussa les sourcils.

-Tu fumes maintenant ?

-J'ai l'impression que ça m'aide à supporter la pression.

-...

-Je les ai volé au manoir. C'était plutôt simple.

-Je sais pas si ça t'aide à quoi que ce soit, mais Usopp dirait que tu te consumes toi-même en faisant ça.

-...

Sanji se coucha à quelques mètres de Zoro et regarda le plafond.

-Les histoires d'Usopp... Tu y as cru ?

Zoro sourit légèrement.

-Pas une seule seconde.

-Je me disais bien. Fit Sanji en fermant les yeux.

-...

-Finalement, il était le seul qui faisait assez confiance aux deux autres pour raconter des histoires pareilles...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sanji soupira.

-Tu m'as jamais dit comment était ta vie avant d'être esclave.

-Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait.

-Ca m'intéresse pas.

Zoro haussa les sourcils. Le blond lui adressa un sourire sarcastique. Le bretteur comprit et soupira. Il lui raconta son passé, ses moments tristes tout comme ses moments heureux, sans aucune retenue. Sanji fit de même, et leurs rires se firent entendre jusqu'au petit matin.

Rire. C'était quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin. Malheureusement, ils n'en avaient pas la possibilité pendant la journée. Alors, à partir de cette nuit, ils se promirent de toujours garder une minute le soir pour laisser place aux rires. Et cette minute serait peut-être la seule chose qu'ils attendraient avec hâte jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Une semaine passa. Sadie avait changé de poste et Zoro pouvait à présent savoir ce qu'endurait le blond à longueur de journée. Les heures passées au travail étaient pénibles, et les deux hommes s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Les jambes de Zoro tremblaient sous le poids des charges qu'il devait porter, et l'habilité des mains de Sanji se détériorait. Leurs ventre ne grondait plus tellement ils étaient affamés. Souvent, la nuit, ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Un soir, alors que les animaux de la grange dormaient depuis longtemps, Sanji s'assit à côté de Zoro.

-Oi, Marimo.

-Hum ?

-Aujourd'hui, un des maître est partit pour un voyage en Europe. J'ai dû aller avec lui en calèche jusqu'au port pour porter ses bagages. Et sur le chemin, j'ai vu une affiche.

-Youpie...

-Il était écrit que Soul king venait animer une fête au village de wisky peak demain.

-Gné ?

-Wisky peak ! C'est le village qui est à 5 minutes du manoir ! Et Soul king va venir !

-Kécécé ? (qu'est-ce que c'est)

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas connaître une star comme Brook ?!

-Brook ?

-C'est son vrai nom. J'ai eu la chance de boire des verres avec lui il y a quelques mois.

-Ah. Et ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur le visage du blond. Zoro arqua un sourcil.

-T'es pas sérieux...

-Si !

-On est constamment crevés et toi tu veux aller à une fête ?! Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes des esclaves ?

-Et alors ? J'ai juste besoin de m'éclater un peu. Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus ressenti de vrai joie.

-Et comment tu comptes faire ?

-Plus personne ne surveille le manoir au delà de minuit. On peut en profiter et aller au village à pied. Tant qu'on rentre avant 5 h, tout va bien !

-Et pour nos chaînes ? Si quelqu'un vois que nous sommes des esclaves il pourrait nous dénoncer.

-Il y a toute une caisse de capes à la cave. Si on la ferme bien et qu'on met le capuchon, personne ne verra rien. Je n'aurai qu'à les voler demain matin. Elle sont beaucoup plus faciles à cacher que des sabres !

-...Admettons.

-Alors ?

-Ca va sûrement foirer... mais c'est ok.

Sanji sourit alla se coucher un peu plus loin. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux, sans s'adresser un seul mot de plus.

Le lendemain, Sanji alla travailler à la cave et cacha les capes sous sa chemise. Il retourna à la grange en prétextant qu'il allait nourrir les cochons et dissimula soigneusement les tissus sous de la paille plus ou moins propre. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Lorsque Zoro retourna à la grange, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il entra et aperçu le blond, les capes dans la main, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Zoro soupira, s'avança vers lui et prit le tissus qu'il lui tendait. Une fois revêtu, ils sortirent discrètement et marchèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à un grand portail. Sanji se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit les portes. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, sans un bruit.

_C'est ... la première fois que je sors d'ici... _

Zoro esquissa un sourire. Lui et Sanji échangèrent un regard, puis, brusquement, partirent en courant. Ils ne disaient rien, ils laissaient leur sourire parler pour eux. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais le souffle ne leur manquait pas. Ils courraient, tout simplement. Peu à peu, les lumières du village de Wisky peak apparurent. Sanji jeta un regard au bretteur qui voulait tout dire.

« Course ? »

Zoro fit un sourire carnassier et les deux hommes partirent soudainement dans un sprimt acharné.

-Laisse tomber Marimo !

-Compte pas là-dessus !

Ils passèrent devant la première maison à une telle vitesse qu'ils eurent de la peine à s'arrêter. Une fois stoppés, ils s'appuyèrent sur un tonneau, tout essoufflés.

-Désolé le sourcil en vrille, j'ai gagné !

-Je crois pas, non.

Zoro eut très envie de répliquer, mais il se contenta de reprendre la route en grognant. Ils marchèrent dans les rues sans même s'adresser un regard. Soudain, Sanji s'arrêta net.

-Y a quoi ? Demanda Zoro.

-T'entends pas ?

-De quoi ?

-La musique !

Le vert tendit l'oreille.

-Ah.

-Aller viens on y vas !

Sanji accéléra le pas. Au bout d'une minute, il sourit et se retourna sur le bretteur.

-On y est !

Zoro jeta un oeil par dessus l'épaule du cuisinier. Devant lui s'offrait une grande place illuminée par des centaines de lanternes. Des gens dansaient avec entrain sur le rythme d'une musique qu'ils semblaient adorer et l'alcool coulait à flot. Les yeux de Zoro brillaient. Sanji devina la joie que le bretteur devait ressentir et s'avança.

-On a toute la nuit. Profitons en un maximum !

Zoro acquiesça.

-Ah, autre chose. Ajouta Sanji. Reste bien avec moi ! J'ai pas envie que tu te perdes comme un con au milieu de la foule.

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur fit une moue et suivit le cuisinier.

La musique retentit dans leurs oreilles. Sanji ajusta sa cape, s'alluma une cigarette et entraîna le vert à travers la foule. Il commença à danser au milieu des autres, comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Zoro le regarda, hésita, puis commença à bouger gentiment. Au début, ne sachant pas danser, il imita les pas du blond, puis, il laissa l'instinct agir pour lui. Un sentiment de bien être s'empara de son corps. Vu de l'extérieur, les deux hommes avaient l'air de danser séparément. Mais au fond de leur esprit, ils partageaient les mêmes gestes, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes émotions. Et ils dansaient, à ne plus pouvoir se situer, à ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à leur bonheur. Les regards étaient tous portés sur ces deux hommes encapuchonnés, qui se dévoilaient entièrement tout en restant mystérieux. Puis, petit à petit, les gens sourirent et prirent exemple sur la joie qu'ils communiquaient par leurs gestes. Tout le monde dansait, emporté par la musique qui emplissait leurs coeur d'une chaleur infinie. Au bout d'un énième morceau, Sanji et Zoro s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Ils prirent deux bouteilles de saké et trinquèrent à ce premier moment de liberté. Sanji but une gorgée, posa sa bouteille et se leva. Zoro le regarda s'en aller, perplexe. Il observa la place, et remarqua que la musique s'était arrêtée depuis plus d'une minute. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire en une seule fois tout l'alcool qui lui était à disposition, son regard fut attiré par le blond qui revenait vers lui en souriant. A la grande surprise de Zoro, il était accompagné. Sanji s'arrêta devant la table.

-Je te présente Brook !*

-Enchanté ! Fit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Il était très grand et maigre, il portait un costume de lux assorti à son chapeau de haute-forme qui trônait sur une coupe afro plutôt originale. Il semblait de nature enjouée et tenait un violon dans la main droite.

-C'est lui la star dont je te parlais. Reprit Sanji. Il est connu dans tout le pays sous le nom de Soul King** mais beaucoup de personnes le surnomme « Le squelette » à cause de son physique.

-Yohohoho ! Voyons Sanji, je ne suis pas si célèbre que ça !

-Et si tu nous chantais quelque chose au lieu de faire ton modeste ?

Brook sourit et cala son violon contre son cou. Il se tourna vers Zoro.

-Y a t-il une chanson qui vous ferait plaisir ? Il n'y a pas de chanson vieille de plus de dix ans en ce monde que je ne connais pas.

_Dix ans ? Mais il a quel âge ce type? _Pensa le bretteur.

-Euh... Ben il y en a une peut-être que j'aime bien.

-La-quelle ?

-Bink's sake.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea le bretteur.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Euh... Oui pourquoi ?

-Yohohoho ! C'est la chanson préférée de Sanji-san !

-Sérieux ?!

-Je te retourne la question !

Brook rit encore une fois de son rire bizarre et posa son archet sur les cordes du violon. Il ferma les yeux et fit sortir les premières notes de son instrument. Alors que la musique rappelait des souvenirs à Zoro, le « Squelette » se mit à chanter.

_« Binkusu no sake wo,_

_Todoke ni yuku yo_

_Umikase kimakase namimakase,_

_Shio no mukou de_

_yuuhi mo sawagu_

_Sora nya, wa wo kaku tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato_

_tsugumi no sato yo_

_DON to icchou utao funade no uta,_

_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_

_oretacha yuku zo _

_umi no kagiri »_

Sanji et Zoro écoutaient Brook chanter silencieusement. Bien qu'ils connaissaient tout deux les paroles par coeur, ils n'avaient pas envie de chanter avec lui. Ils voulaient juste écouter, se faire transporter par son chant.

Quand Brook finit la chanson quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à applaudir mais furent surpris par une foule de gens autour d'eux qui criait le nom de Soul king en tapant des mains et des pieds. Brook, content, s'avança vers eux recommença à jouer, laissant ainsi seuls les deux esclaves. Sanji soupira et mit un coup à Zoro.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-On y va Marimo ? Il faudrait rentrer avant 5h du mat' pour pouvoir dormir un peu.

-Hum ? Il est quelle heure là ?

-4h et demie.

-Effectivement...

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et partirent, en faisant un signe à Brook au passage. Ils sortirent gentiment du village et marchèrent jusqu'au manoir. Sur le chemin, Zoro demanda :

-Il est au courant pour notre esclavagisme ?

-Brook ? Non. Personne n'ose faire face aux Tenyurbito, alors je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien.

-Soit...

Zoro lança un regard à Sanji, qui le comprit tout de suite. Ils partirent en courant, non sans se lancer des injures au passage. Zoro ne put retenir un sourire. Ce n'était qu'une soirée, mais ils venaient de passer un moment de liberté.

_Leur _moment de liberté.

**À suivre...**

*A ce moment là Brook est sous sa forme humaine, évidemment.

**J'emploie son nom d'après l'ellipse, mais son apparence et celle de tous les autres personnages sont celles d'avant l'ellipse.

**Ce chapitre était un spécial « sourire » XD enfin bref, fin du chapitre ! Review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjouuuur ! Pour un fois, j'ai quelque chose à dire ! Petite réponse à la review de Guest :**

**Un zosan ? Non, ça finira certainement en Zolu. Ouais non blague à part. C'est peut-être un zosan, mais si tu veux en être sûr, il te suffit de lire la suite;) (oui je sais, c'est pas un réponse) Je remercie aussi toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont mis des review ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive ! Enfin bref, c'est reparti pour la suite !**

Chapitre 8

_Ils _l'ont su.

Zoro et Sanji n'ont jamais comprit comment, mais _ils _l'ont su.

Le lendemain de la soirée merveilleuse qu'ils avaient passé, les deux hommes avaient encore dormi pendant environ un heure, puis s'étaient remis au travail. Malgré la fatigue, le matin s'était déroulé sans difficulté, mais le cauchemar commença en même temps que l'après midi. Alors que Zoro piochait avec acharnement dans la mine, Sadie apparut soudainement en préparant son fouet.

-Sors de ce trou pourri et suis-moi ! Dit-elle.

Zoro sortit et la suivit sans trop se poser de questions jusqu'au manoir. Ils entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon principal. Presque toute la famille était réunie, et au milieu de la salle, Sanji regardait autour de lui sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sadie ordonna à Zoro de le rejoindre et se retira dans une autre pièce en refermant la porte. Un Tenyurbito se planta devant les deux esclaves.

-Vous... vous me dégouttez...

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent sans comprendre. Le Tenyurbito leur lança un regard dévastateur et envoya violemment son pied dans le menton du bretteur. Celui-ci fit un vol plané de quelques mètre et retomba violemment sur le sol.

-Urgh !

_Ce coup de pied... il est étrangement fort. _

Il voulut se relever, mais la faiblesse qui engourdissait ses membres l'en empêcha. Sanji, lui, observait la scène, stupéfait. Un autre homme armé d'une sorte de sabre les rejoignit.

-Sérieusement... vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Dit-il.

Sanji ne comprenait définitivement rien. Alors que l'homme levait son arme, un doute s'installa dans l'esprit du blond.

_Serait-ce..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Le sabre menaçant s'abattit brusquement sur lui. Sanji écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'esquiver le coups. Malgré sa faible rapidité, une marque rouge et profonde se traça sur la joue du cuisinier. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol. Une vive douleur prit possession de sa joue bientôt rouge de sang. Il ferma les yeux.

_Merde... Si c'est ce que je crois, alors ceci n'est qu'une égratignure... _

L'homme au sabre lança un regard méprisant aux deux esclaves.

_-_Ne faites pas les pauvres bêtes qui ne comprennent rien ! Vous êtes nos esclaves ! Vous n'avez aucun droit ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser aller vous éclater sans rien dire ?! Vous voulez aller voir les prostituées tant que vous y êtes ?!

_J'en étais sûr..._

Sanji s'en doutais depuis un moment, Zoro aussi. Mais ils avaient tant espérer qu'ils se faisaient des idées. Les Tenyurbito étaient au courant. Les deux esclaves ne sauront probablement jamais comment, mais un chose était sûre, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir indemne. L'homme au puissant coups de pied s'avança vers Zoro et l'agrippa par le t-shirt.

-Lève-toi !

Le bretteur obéis et se releva avec difficulté. A côté d'eux, l'homme au sabre se chargea de mettre le cuisinier debout. Ils furent tous les deux traînés dans deux pièces en face l'une de l'autre. A l'intérieur de celle de Zoro, une femme qui ressemblait vaguement à Sadie avec des lunettes attendait patiemment, un fouet à la main. Le bretteur, trop faible pour manifester un sentiment d'inquiétude, soupira simplement.

_Je ne travail pas au manoir alors je ne peux pas savoir... mais les personnes qui nous maltraitent ne sont jamais les mêmes... Ils sont cent fois plus nombreux que la famille de Nami et Luffy. _

La femme sourit et l'homme au coups de pieds referma brusquement la porte.

Du côté de Sanji, la femme qui l'attendait était belle et bien Sadie. Le cuisinier avala sa salive. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux dissimulés sous sa frange pour deviner le regard sadique (voir vicieux) qu'elle lui lançait. L'homme au sabre le força à avancer et referma la porte. Il le lança par terre et fit signe à Sadie de le rejoindre. Sanji releva la tête. Les deux Tenyurbito se tenaient devant lui, l'un le menaçant avec son sabre, l'autre avec son fouet. L'homme pointa son arme sur le blond.

-Des esclaves, on peut en kidnapper autant de fois qu'on veut. Si c'est nécessaire, on hésitera pas à te remplacer.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut te tuer si on en a envie 3

-Malgré tout, vous nous avez été pas mal serviable. Alors à toi de nous prouver que tu sers encore à quelque chose.

Sanji eut à peine le temps de se poser des questions qu'il dût se projeter sur le côté pour éviter le sabre meurtrier. L'homme recommença, attaquant le blond de plus belle, essayant de le toucher par tous les moyens possibles. Sanji n'avait pas une seconde de répit. Il devait usé de son peu de force pour esquiver la lame, très souvent de justesse. Malgré ses efforts, le corps du blond devint très vite parsemé d'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Sa peau lui brûlait de plus en plus. Sadie, elle, regardait la scène un sourire au lèvre. Au bout d'un moment, le cuisiner para le sabre avec son pied et désarma son vis-à-vis. Le Tenyurbito prit un air amusé.

-Eh bien ! Tu es bien plus coriace que d'habitude ! Tu n'a pas vacillé une seule seconde malgré tous mes coups.

Sanji ricana et esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Tes coups ne sont rien... comparé à ceux de cette algue.*

L'homme fut d'abord surpris, puis soupira et rengaina sont sabre. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna.

-Apparemment tu vas encore nous être utile, donc on te laisse en vie. Par contre... Sadie ! Je te

laisse le reste. Punis-le comme il se doit, mais fait attention, ne le tue pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

L'homme ricana, sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Sadie. Elle tendit son fouet et s'avança vers le blond à bout de force.

-Alors, pour commencer...

Elle donna un violent coups sur les chevilles de Sanji. Celui-ci s'écroula directement.

-Voilà. Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille.

Sanji eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard. Un regard assassin et apeuré en même temps. Sadie se pourlécha les lèvres et commença à donner des coups de fouets. Elle frappait, frappait, et frappait encore, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde.

10 coups.

20 coups.

30 coups.

Sanji ne pouvait plus retenir ses hurlements. Son visage était trempé de larmes et de sang et ses membres se tordaient sous la douleur qui lui lacérait la peau. Quand il réussit à avoir une seconde de lucidité, il se maudit de ne pas être aussi fort que cet imbécile de bretteur...

Cinq minutes plus tôt, du côté de l'épéiste, l'homme aux coups de pieds était passé à l'action. Il attaquait Zoro sans relâche et l'envoyait s'encastrer dans le mur à chaque coups porté au visage. Au début, le vert esquivait les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais au bout de deux minutes, il n'avait plus assez de force et ne comptait plus que sur ses muscles pour parer ou encaisser le pied dévastateur du Tenyurbito. Aussi douloureux soient les vols plané qu'il faisait, il se relevait à chaque fois. Alors que Zoro venait de perdre l'équilibre, l'homme fonça contre lui et visa son cou. Le bretteur fronça les sourcils, bloqua son pied à main nue et le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Le Tenyurbito toussa bruyamment, se releva et planta son regard dans celui du bretteur.

-Pas mal... Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi on t'a directement envoyé à la mine.

-Hum... Tes attaques sont milles fois plus faciles à encaisser que celles de ce cook pervers.*

-Cook pervers ? Jamais vu. Enfin. Kalifa ! Il peut encore nous servir donc on le laisse envie. Tu te charge de la suite ?

La dénommée « Kalifa » remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et remis ses cheveux en place avant de s'avancer.

- Oui, laisse-moi faire.

-Tu peux faire ce qui te chante tant qu'il survit.

A ces mots, l'homme sortit de la pièce en baillant et claqua la porte. Kalifa se pencha doucement, laissant ainsi entrevoir sa généreuse poitrine, et agrippa les cheveux verts du bretteur. Un léger sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien l'intention de te punir convenablement. Mais contrairement à ma soeur, j'aime bien prendre mon temps.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

-Sadie ? Je vois pas comment tu pourrais prendre ton temps dans un moment pareil.

Kalifa prit un air irrité et fit claquer son fouet.

-Sale insolent ! Comment oses-tu me tutoyer ?! L'autre qui était là avant t'a laissé pas mal de liberté, mais avec moi c'est Kalifa-sama !

-Sama ? Même pas en rêve.

La femme abattit violemment son fouet sur son esclave. Celui-ci le reçu en plein visage et du se retenir de crier. Le regard de Kalifa était devenu extrêmement mauvais. Elle frappa encore une fois sur les mains du Zoro.

-JE SUIS TON MAITRE !

Zoro releva doucement la tête.

-Dans ton cas ce serait plutôt maîtresse. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme telle.

Kalifa fixa le bretteur, médusée. Elle grogna, remonta ses lunettes et prépara sont fouet.

-J'avais l'intention de te frapper très lentement afin que tu aies le temps de souffrir de chaque coups... Mais ma patience a des limites.

Elle empoigna les chaînes du bretteur d'une main, et brandit son fouet de l'autre. Elle commença. Au début, comme elle avait dit, il y avait plusieurs secondes d'écart entre chaque attaques, mais elle s'en lassa très vite et frappa de plus en plus vite. Zoro ne disait rien et serrait les dents. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de crier. Kalifa, elle, sentait la rage lui monter au cerveau.

-Appelle-moi maître !

-Non.

-Les vermines comme toi n'ont pas le droit de nous refuser quelque chose ! Je veux que tu m'appelles Kalifa-Sama !

-Jamais.

-OBEIS-MOI !

Zoro, dans un soupçon de force et d'énergie, attrapa le fouet de la femme et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je préfère mourir... plutôt que de vous reconnaître comme mes maître, toi et ta famille de psychopathe.

Les yeux de Kalifa s'assombrirent.

-C'est vraiment dommage... que je ne puisse pas te tuer.

Elle tira brusquement sur son fouet, brûlant ainsi les doigt de l'esclave et s'acharna sur lui de plus belle. Les coups était vifs, rapides, douloureux. Tout en frappant, Kalifa ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de crier.

-VAS AU DIABLE !

30 coups.

40 coups.

50 coups.

Zoro avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans un certain sens, il préférait la mort plutôt que de laisser échapper un cri.

_Cette sorcière ne mérite pas mes hurlements... _

Se répétait-il sans cesse. Sa peau lui brûlait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Soudain, il reçut à nouveau un coup de fouet dans le visage. Il vacilla, puis perdit connaissance, le sourire au lèvre.

_J'ai... gagné..._

OoOoOoOoO

L'air était sec. Une odeur désagréable parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Il grimaça, et ouvrit péniblement les paupières.

_Oh... je suis dans la grange..._

Il cligna des yeux et soupira. Chaque parcelle de sa peau lui brûlait, et il sentait un liquide chaud dégouliner un peu partout sur son corps.

_Je n'arrive... même pas à bouger..._

Zoro resta couché les yeux dans le vide pendant une bonne demie-heure. Soudain, un spasme lui traversa le corps.

_Hum ?_

Il tenta de mouvoir sa main, et constata avec surprise qu'il en avait parfaitement le contrôle. Il tendit les muscles aux niveau de son cou et releva la tête. Sa vue était brouillée. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux et attendit que sa vue revienne. Après avoir recouvré l'usage de ses yeux, il leva les mains jusqu'à son visage et constata l'état de son corps. Il gémit et laissa tomber ses bras en soupirant.

_Quelle famille de tarés... _

Son regard se posa sur une boite de bandages à moitié ouverte.

_Bon... Au moins ils ont pas l'intention de nous laisser mourir._

En regardant autour de lui, ses yeux furent attirés par une forme plus ou moins humaine au fond de la grange. Zoro plissa les yeux.

_Cook !_

Le blond était là, assis contre le mur en bois. Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Le corps de l'homme était entièrement recouvert de trace et de sang. Il n'avait plus sa chemise, alors Zoro put se rendre compte de la maigreur de son torse. Ses bras serraient ses jambes contre lui, et sa tête était penchée sur le côté. Son regard... ne menait nul part. Il observait le vide, interdit.

Zoro se précipita vers lui.

-Oi ! Cook ! T'es en vie ?! Réponds-moi !

Le blond devait sûrement avoir moins de blessures que le bretteur, mais Zoro ne voyait déjà plus les siennes. Celles du cuisinier lui semblaient beaucoup plus importantes. Sanji leva les yeux vers l'épéiste. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Zoro soupira de soulagement.

-N'essaie pas de parler. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on te nettoie et qu'on panse tes blessures.

Sanji sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Le bretteur l'allongea, sortit de la grange, revint avec un seau d'eau sale et l'amena jusqu'au blond en prenant les bandages passage. Il s'assit à côté du cuistot et sortit un torchon du seau. Il le serra et commença à laver le bras droit de son vis-à-vis. Sanji remarqua que le bretteur évitait son regard et tremblait à chaque fois qu'il posait le torchon sur sa peau.

_T'es vraiment... maladroit dans ce genre de situation... _

Après avoir lavé la plupart du sang, Zoro appliqua les bandes sur les membres du blond, puis sur son torse. Alors qu'il voulait en remettre une couche, le blond lui prit le bras et se releva péniblement. Il s'assit en face de lui et soupira.

-T'es aussi... blessé.

-Je le suis moins que toi.

-Arrête de jouer à l'aveugle. Tu t'es prit beaucoup plus de coups que moi.

Zoro ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Sanji prit le torchon et lui appliqua le même traitement qu'il venait de recevoir. Une fois fini, le cuisinier recula un peu et sourit.

-On est quitte maintenant.

-...Ouais.

Sanji s'appuya contre le mur.

-J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une personne pire que Sadie.

-Bof. J'ai pas vraiment vu de différence.

-Haha...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, ni quelle réaction adopter. Au bout d'une minute, Sanji se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

-Je crois... qu'on va oublier la minute de rires pour aujourd'hui...

-...C'est vrai... que rire ne fait plus vraiment partie de mes envies...

Le silence retomba. Les cochons avaient arrêté de faire du bruit, les mouches ne volaient plus, seul le souffle des deux hommes se faisait encore entendre. Zoro ferma les yeux. Ce silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Après un long moment de calme absolu, le bretteur s'appuya contre le mur aux côtés de Sanji.

_Finalement... Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ce qu'on aurait besoin ce n'est pas de rire..._

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et porta les mains à son visage.

-_Binkusu no sake wo... _

_-...Todoke ni yuku yo..._

Zoro sursauta. Le blond avait répondu sans réfléchir. Son regard était toujours vide, seules ses lèvres avaient bougé. Le vert sourit et continua.

-_Umikase, kimakase, namimakase..._

_-Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu..._

_-Sora nya wa wo kaku tori no uta._

Les deux esclaves continuèrent à chanter, sans s'adresser un seul regard, sans s'adresser une seule parole autre que celle du chant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quelques heures après, quand la fatigue vint s'emparer de leur corps. Après tout, parfois, ne vaut-il pas mieux éviter les mots inutiles ?

**À suivre...**

*Merci au film 3 (sauf erreur) de One piece pour ces deux répliques adorables et pleines de respect ! (même si j'ai un peu changer la formulation)

**Voilà ! Je suis navrée pour ceux qui trouvent que ça devient trop glauque, je vous promets de faire des efforts ! Et pour ceux qui ont des envies de meurtres à cause des atrocités que je fais subir à vos bébés, le réserve de couteau et de flingues est au fond du couloir sur votre gauche. A la prochaine ! Review ? **


	9. Chapter 9

**On dirait peut-être pas, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant « trololo » pendant plusieurs heures. Voilà... information inutile...**

Chapitre 3

Zoro ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Encore une fois, il avait fait le même rêve, qu'il considère maintenant presque comme un cauchemar. Il se releva en toussant et regarda autour de lui. A quelque mètre de sa position, dormait l'homme blond couvert de bandage.

_On dirait une momie prête à être réveillée. _

Un sensation désagréable s'installa dans les jambes de Zoro. Il baissa la tête, soupira et se laissa retomber.

_Fallait s'y attendre..._

Pendant leurs sommeil, les Tenyurbito leurs avaient enchaîné les pieds. Ainsi, les deux hommes ne possédaient plus une seule once de liberté.

_Pour moi c'est pas vraiment un handicape mais pour le cook... _

Le bretteur tourna la tête vers Sanji, et remarqua avec surprise qu'il était réveillé. Devant le silence de Zoro, le blond prit la parole :

-Ah... un instant j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé...

-... J'aurais bien aimé que ce soit un rêve. Malheureusement, ces bandages et la douleur qui nous traverse le corps prouvent le contraire.

Sanji sortit une cigarette et l'alluma., le regard rivé sur le plafond. Zoro soupira et ferma les yeux. Il chercha un sujet de discussion pour fuir ce silence trop profond à son goût et reposa son regard sur la tête blonde.

-Oi, Co...

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le cook pleurait. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, il laissait juste les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

-Euh... Sourcil ?

-Je suis faible...

Zoro arqua un sourcil.

-P... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Depuis le début... je peux rien retenir. Ni mes cris, ni mes larmes, ni ma colère...

-...

-Sans mes jambes je ne suis rien... J'ai toujours utilisé mes mains comme outil sacré pour cuisiner, jamais pour me battre. Maintenant qu'on ma retiré mon atout, je suis encore plus faible.

Il se retourna vers le bretteur.

-Te connaissant, tu t'es sûrement fixé le but de ne pas céder aux cris, aux larmes ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse prouver ton infériorité aux Tenyurbito. Seulement moi, même si j'ai une volonté égale à la tienne, je suis incapable de montrer une quelconque résistance face à eux...

Zoro l'écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas quelle expression du visage adopter. Sanji, lui, releva les yeux et continua :

-Je suis... désolé. Je dois être un fardeau pour toi. Tu fais de ton mieux pour garder ton honneur et moi je le détruit en perdant sans cesse le miens...

Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux. Mais dès qu'il écarta ses mains, les larmes se remirent à couler de plus belle. Il baissa la tête et ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

-Je suis... tellement minable... pardonne-moi...

Zoro, sans un mot, se leva lentement et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté du blond. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête.

-Rappelle-moi... à cause de qui nous sommes ici ?

Sanji leva les yeux et regarda le bretteur avec un regard interrogatif.

-Euh...

Zoro soupira.

-Il y a de ça à peine un mois, tu étais un cuisinier talentueux, souvent de bonne humeur et toujours galant avec les femmes. Un jour, un homme arrogant aux cheveux verts débarque dans la maison à la-quelle tu travailles. Il te fait rager dès qu'il te croise et engendre toujours des combats inutiles avec toi. Un jour, alors que tu lui fais assez confiance pour le prendre sous ton aile le temps d'un après-midi, il agit stupidement et se fait enlever. Toi, alors que tu ne le supportes pas, tu n'hésites pas à voler à son secours. Au lieu de te remercier, il devient orgueilleux et refuse ton aide. Tu ne l'écoutes pas et tu dénoues ses liens. Malheureusement, alors qu'un homme surgit derrière toi, le vert n'est pas assez vif d'esprit et vous vous faites tous les deux enlever. Tu es réduit en esclavage tout de suite après. Ta peau est blanche, tu ne portes pas de marque et tu n'a nuit à personne. Malgré tout ça, c'est toi qui souffres le plus.

Sanji ne bougeait pas. Il fixait le bretteur, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Hum...

-A ton avis, quelle est la personne qui devrait s'excuser dans toute cette histoire ?

-je...

-Faux. Ta réponse est censée commencer par « Tu ».

-Je ne...

-« Tu » !

-Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le fautif ! Tu as beau rejeter toute la faute sur toi, ça n'excuse en rien les actes des Tenyurbito !

-...

Sanji soupira et s'assit en face du bretteur.

-Nous n'avons pas... à prendre sur nous le comportement des Tenyurbito.

Zoro baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la grange. Au bout de quelques minutes, le vert agrippa sa chemise et la déchira. Sanji arqua un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je peux pas la retirer autrement, avec ces chaînes aux poignets...

Sanji soutint son regard sans comprendre. Zoro soupira.

-Elle est tellement sale et déchirée, que ça ne me sert plus à rien de la mettre. Ça pourrait même être encombrant.

-...

Le blond hésita un instant puis retira la sienne. Alors que le soleil commençait à pointer son nez, les Tenyurbito vinrent chercher les deux esclaves pour les travaux habituels de la journée.

Deux semaines passèrent. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Zoro tentait mais en vain de dormir. Il avait remarqué que, depuis 2 ou 3 jours, l'ex cuistot se comportait bizarrement. En plus d'être encore plus faible que d'habitude (et c'est déjà pas facile), il lui semblait voir une lueur de désespoir mélangé à de la tristesse briller dans ses yeux. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il l'évitait, et qu'il lui parlait de moins en moins. Souvent, quand Zoro rentrait à la grange, le blond sursautait en entendant ses pas et fuyait son regard quand il le devinait interrogateur. Ce soir encore, il n'avait pas ri une seule fois lors de leurs discussions, habituellement détendues. Zoro se retourna plusieurs fois. Ce comportement le perturbait assez pour l'empêcher de dormir.

_Ça ressemble un peu à l'attitude qu'il avait quand Sadie a commencé à le battre... mais en pire._

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, pour enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée aux bout de quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, Zoro se réveilla tôt pour parler au blond avant de partir. Quand Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta à la vue du vert légèrement penché sur lui. Zoro prit un air grave.

_Encore... _

_-_Je dois te parler, Sourcils en vrille.

Sanji se releva sur les coudes.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Marimo ?

-T'agis bizarrement ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude.

-J... j'ai pas remarqué. C'est sûrement ton imagination.

_Mensonge._

-Hum...

Zoro hésita un instant tout en dévisageant le blond. Il finit par lever les yeux aux ciel.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de Sadie, puisque elle est à la mine en ce moment, Kalifa n'est pas de garde, elle ne fait que punir... Malgré tout tu sembles préoccupé et à l'affût du moindre bruit. Un peu comme un chevreuil qui pense que le chasseur peut le tuer à tout moment... En tout cas, ton attitude est loin d'être normale.

Sanji tressaillit. Il détourna la tête et tenta de balbutier une réponse.

-Je... je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis de toute façon, rien ne m'oblige à te dire tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

-Cook, T'as beau dire ce que tu veux, la vérité c'est que j'ai tapé dans le mille et que le mille en question est une chose difficile à avouer pour une raison que je vais bientôt découvrir.

-J'ai rien à avouer, tête de cactus ! Tu te base sur rien là !

-Même tes répliques sont nulles, si ça c'est pas une putain de base... Vas-y, dis-moi parce que je suis sûr que je peux...

-MAIS LA FERME ! T'AS PAS A VENIR FOUILLER DANS MES PENSEES !

-Wow !

-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE !

Sanji se leva brusquement et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il passa à côté de Zoro, qui lui retint le bras. Le blond sursauta à nouveau et tenta de se dégager.

-Laisse-moi...

-Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qu'il se passe.

-LAISSE-MOI JE TE DIS !

Il donna un coup sur le poignet du bretteur et reprit sa main. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte. Zoro l'arrêta.

-Cook, chaque problème a sa solution mais c'est toujours difficile de la trouver quand on se trouve au centre de ce problème ! Laisse-moi t'aider, tu es trop faible pour tout affronter tout seul !

Sanji se stoppa net. Il ne se retourna pas.

-Une solution... ? Il n'y a pas... de solution.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! Mais je ne peux pas t'aider à la trouver si je ne connais pas la cause de tes soucis !

-...

-Cook...

-...Le chef de la famille... Teach... il est gay...

A ces mots, le blond sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Zoro resta planté au milieu de la grange pendant encore bien dix minutes. Pourquoi Sanji lui avait-il dit ça ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? En quoi l'homosexualité du chef de famille était un problème ? Plutôt perplexe face à la révélation du blond, Zoro secoua la tête et se rendit à la mine, en se disant qu'il éclaircirait tout cette histoire le soir venu.

Le bretteur fut de retour à la grange avant Sanji. Surpris, il haussa les sourcils et s'assit sur la paille en regardant autour de lui.

_Étrange... d'habitude il est toujours là avant moi. Et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui suis en avance._

Il resta immobile pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le grincement de la porte le tire de ses pensées. Il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir la silhouette du cuisinier dans l'encadrement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sanji était pâle comme jamais. Il semblait abattu. Son corps était parsemé de marques étranges et ses cheveux en bataille. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Alors que le blond s'avançait lentement, le bretteur remarqua qu'il avait de la peine à marcher, et que sont regard, bien que vide, était semblable à celui d'un enfant qui aurait vu mourir sa mère. Un fois à quelques mètres du vert, les jambes de Sanji tremblèrent et il s'écroula sur la paille. Zoro se précipita vers lui.

-Oi ! Cook ! Tu m'entends ?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?!

-...

-Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Rien... il s'est... rien passé...

Le blond laissa échapper un léger gémissement et s'endormit. Zoro écarquilla les yeux. En l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'il était mort. Puis, la respiration précédemment haletante du cuistot prit un rythme régulier. Zoro soupira de soulagement et se coucha à son tour. Malgré la fatigue accumulée pendant la journée, il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. Les questions qu'il se posait sur le blond revenaient le hanter dès qu'il sentait le sommeil venir l'emporter.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans la grange, un grand bruit tira Zoro de ses pensées et réveilla Sanji. Devant la porte grande ouverte, se tenait fièrement Sadie, son éternel fouet à la main.

-Debout ! Je viens pour vous dire que la mine est fermée aujourd'hui sous l'ordre des propriétaires ! Vous travaillerez donc tous les deux au manoir !

Puis elle referma la porte et le silence retomba dans la grange.

Sanji se leva péniblement, sans adresser ni un mot, ni un regard au bretteur et sortit. Zoro soupira et le suivit de loin jusqu'au manoir. Une fois arrivés, ils reçurent des ordres et partirent chacun de leur côté. Pendant toute la journée, Zoro observait le plus possible les actions du blond, et remarqua qu'il regardait sans cesse autour de lui, et qu'il évitait les Tenyurbito. Le bretteur pensa d'abord qu'il le faisait tout le temps mais le regard que la famille lui lançait à chaque signe de repoussement lui fit douter de ses pensées.

A la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil était déjà loin derrière les montages, Zoro décida de faire une petite pause discrètement. Il s'appuya contre le mur et soupira.

_Encore trois bonnes heures et je pourrais enfin le forcer à me dire la vérité..._

Il entendit des bruits de pas et se décida à se remettre au travail jusqu'à la fin de ses heures.

Il ne restait plus que 30 minutes avant le repos. Zoro déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine, un balais à la main. Soudain, il entendit une sorte de cri.

_Cook ?_

Le cri sonnait faux. On aurait dit de la peur mélangée à du désespoir et de la tristesse. Zoro pouvait entendre des protestations acharnées remplies de larmes résonner depuis le fond du couloir. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien le cuisinier. Brusquement, un claquement de porte étouffa les cris et un faux silence s'installa dans le manoir tout entier. Zoro lâcha son balais et se précipita dans le couloir vers une chambre dont la porte était verrouillée. Il recula, prit une grande inspiration, rassembla toutes ses force et enfonça la porte. Il tomba sur le sol de la pièce en même temps que la porte dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il toussa, se redressa péniblement et releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit machinalement devant la scène qui se déroulait au milieu de la pièce.

Le chef de famille Teach, un homme plutôt volumineux avec une grande barbe noire et les cheveux frisés, était dans un grand lit, allongé de tout son long sur le corps maigre et faible de Sanji. Celui-ci avait le pantalon à moitié baissé, des marques partout sur le cou et le torse, et le visage trempé de larme. Zoro regardait la scène, bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

En voyant le bretteur, Sanji recommença à se débattre de plus belle.

-ZORO ! AID...

-LA FERME !

Teach frappa le blond et lui tordit le poignet. Il leva la tête vers le bretteur et lui lança un regard menaçant.

-D'où tu sors toi ?! Vas t'en si tu ne veux pas que je demande à Kalifa de s'occuper de toi !

Zoro ne bougea pas.

-T'es sourd ou t'es stupide ?! Si tu veux je peux m'occuper personnellement de ton cas ! Alors DEGAGE !

Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. Zoro lui sauta dessus et le roua de coups dans un cri de rage. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait toute cette force, mais Teach se retrouva vite sur le sol, couvert de bleu. Il voulut se relever mais le vert lui envoya une série de coups de poing dans le visage. Généralement, le bretteur frappait toujours avec une extrême précision et réfléchissait toujours avant d'attaquer. Mais là, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il donnait autant de coups que sa force lui permettait, et ne se souciait pas des endroit où il frappait ou de la puissance qu'il y mettait. Il s'arrêta net quand il s'aperçut que Teach était déjà assommé depuis un moment et se laissa tomber sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain, il se releva brusquement, attrapa le bras de Sanji et le tira hors de la pièce. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, sans se retourner ou adresser un mot au cuisinier. Ils sortirent du manoir et continuèrent à courir jusqu'à la grange. A peine à l'intérieur, Zoro envoya Sanji sur la paille, claqua la porte et s'assit, appuyé contre elle, essoufflé. Il jeta un oeil au blond. Celui-ci était couché par terre et ne bougeait pas. Il essaya de se relever mais ses membres ne le lui permettaient pas. Zoro soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le dos et s'assit en tailleur.

-C'était la première fois qu'il te faisait ça ?

Sanji baissa les yeux et secoua lentement la tête. Zoro reprit :

-Ca fait combien de temps ?

-...Une semaine...

-Tu crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour m'en parler ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Ben... Teach est homo et ne sort presque jamais du territoire du manoir, alors il n'a pas souvent de relation. Il y a quelques jours il a craqué et il a sauté sur la première chose qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille donc qui faisait l'affaire.

-Autrement dit, toi.

-Il a commencé à me dire des choses obscènes et ma forcé à rentrer dans sa chambre. Après tout est allé très vite. Il s'est assit sur moi et m'a tenu les poignets. J'ai protesté et j'ai essayé de lui mettre des coups de pied mais il me frappait à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche et criait sans cesse que j'étais son esclave et que je devais lui obéir. Au bout d'un moment il en a eu marre d'attendre que je me calme et il m'a...

-...

-Chaque jours je criais plus fort en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende mais le troisième jour, quand Kalifa est entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle a observé la scène pendant une minute, puis elle est repartie en ricanant...

Sanji se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer. Il voulait juste tout oublier, mais le bretteur ne semblait pas du même avis. Il soupira.

-Dis-moi... pourquoi tu m'as rien dit.

-...

-... ?

-J'en avais... honte.

-Honte de quoi ?! Faut-il vraiment que la douleur te déchire les entrailles pour que tu m'en parles ?! Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas souffert et que c'est de ça que tu as honte !

-...

Sanji se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne disait rien mais ses yeux suppliaient Zoro d'arrêter.

-Alors ?! J'ai tapé dans le mille c'est ça ?! Ou peut-être est-ce autre chose !

Zoro savait qu'il y allait fort. Mais c'était le seul moyen de forcer le blond à continuer. Sanji avait enfouis sa tête entre ses genoux. Zoro l'obligea à la relever et planta son regard dans le sien. Les yeux du blond étaient remplis de larmes

-Cook... ?

-Je me sens... sale... ça fait... si mal...

Les larmes qu'il avait essayé de retenir roulèrent une par une sur ses joues rouges de honte. Il se cacha le visage avec ses bras pour éviter le regard du bretteur qui se faisait insistant. Un long silence s'en suivit. Encore une fois, Zoro n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard du blond, mais ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'être devant lui lui semblait si... fragile. Au bout d'un moment, il se gratta la tête et soupira.

-Cook ?

-... Quoi ?

-Demain on s'évade.

**À suivre...**

**Voilà voilà, je vais essayer d'atténuer leurs souffrance dès le prochain chapitre. En attendant, review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à RoronoaAgathou et à The story of a rabbit qui suivent de près cette histoire depuis le début et qui n'hésitent pas à me laisser une review à chaque chapitre^^. Sinon... ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est pour rattraper le dernier chapitre qui était plus long (excuse de m****) enfin breffffffffff. Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 10

_Attends ! Je ne peux plus bouger ! Je ne peux plus rien faire... S'il te plaît, Aide-moi ! Pou... pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? Non ! Reviens ! J'ai froid... je me sens si faible... je ne veux pas être tout seul ! Ne me laisse pas..._

Zoro ouvrit un oeil. Il venait de faire le même rêve que d'habitude, mais il n'avait même pas sursauté. Il en avait toujours peur, cependant il ne le surprenait plus. Le bretteur se releva, bailla et se frotta bruyamment la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent déjà ? Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Soudain, il se rappela de tout.

**Flash back**

**-**Demain, on s'évade.

Sanji arqua un sourcil.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'a très bien entendu.

Le cuisinier dévisagea longuement le bretteur, incrédule, puis, une lueur de défi brilla dans ses yeux.

-Ah ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on va décider maintenant.

-Je te préviens déjà, laisse tomber le plan « On-fonce-dans-le-tas-et-on-tabasse-tous-ceux-qui-sont-sur-notre-passage ». Je suis trop crevé physiquement et moralement pour ça.

-Ouais, ça, c'est la première condition. La deuxième...

-...pas sans tes cure-dents.

-En gros ouais.

Zoro ferma les yeux et se gratta le menton.

-Troisième condition : Survivre d'abord à la colère des Tenyurbito.

-Huh ?

-Je pense pas qu'ils vont continuer à nous laisser travailler tranquillement suite aux événements d'hier soir...

-Ah... C'est vrai que la solution « assommer violemment l'ennemi » N'était pas forcément la meilleure...

-T'aurais peut-être préféré que je reste assis à regarder ?

-Non, mais t'aurais...

-...Rien pu faire d'autre que de le tabasser.

-Mouais...

-Enfin bref ! Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan...

-Ah ? Alors comme ça les algues sont dotées de capacités de réflexion ?

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai dis que t'avais un légume à la place du cerveau ? Et bien je pense que je n'ai jamais aussi bien déduit une situation.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard meurtrier, puis Zoro leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

-Bon. Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve un moyen de récupérer mes Katanas.

-Pour ça, je crois que j'ai une solution. Fais-moi confiance, j'essaierais de pas trop les abîmer.

-Ok. Ensuite, il faudrait que tu me rejoignes à la mine. C'est l'endroit le plus loin du territoire du manoir.

-Hum... ça va pas être facile, mais je vais essayer.

-Je ferais semblant de piocher pour bien t'entendre quand tu arriveras.

-Et ? Une fois que je suis là ?

-...

-Je peux mettre quelques personnes KO au cas ou, mais je te préviens, si Sadie se pointe, je ne la toucherais pas. Je ne frappe pas les femmes.

-T'as encore du respect pour ce monstre ?

-Question de principe.

-Bon... on va essayer d'être discrets, mais en cas de problèmes, je n'hésiterais pas à faire le nécessaire. Que mon ennemi soit une femme, ou non.

-...Ouais.

**Fin du flash back**

Zoro se leva et alla réveiller le blond. Celui-ci sursauta. Zoro fit une grimace.

-Tu vas pas recommencer !

-Oh ça va ! Je suis prudent, c'est tout !

-Mouais...

Sanji se mit sur pied et les deux hommes sortirent de la grange. L'hiver approchait à grand pas, et l'air de l'extérieur était déjà glacé. Avant de se séparer, Zoro stoppa le blond et planta son regard dans le siens.

-On se retrouve à la mine le plus vite possible. Je compte sur toi.

-T'inquiète.

-Ouais.

Sur ce, ils prirent chacun leur chemin. Sanji, en faisant un détour par l'enclos des vaches, ne remarqua pas Kalifa, qui se dirigeait vers la grange.

La femme manqua de défoncer la porte en l'ouvrant violemment, et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Hum ? Ils sont déjà partis ?

Elle fit une moue et se gratta la tête.

-Mince alors ! J'étais sensée dire à la touffe verte qu'il devait encore travailler ici aujourd'hui car les propriétaires avaient détecté de forts risques d'éboulements à la mine.

Elle soupira et referma la porte.

-Bah ! Au pire, j'aurais qu'à dire que c'est sa punition pour avoir violenté notre chef de famille.

Puis elle s'en alla, un sourire cruel et amusé sur les lèvres.

Sanji arriva au manoir avec une couverture sale et un seau rempli d'eau. Il mit le seau sur la porte d'entrée et frappa en criant d'une voix aiguë :

-Au secours ! Je vous en supplie aidez-moi !

Puis il se précipita derrière le bâtiment, à l'entrée de la cave. Les Tenyurbito se rassemblèrent très vite à la porte, et eurent la surprise de recevoir un seau d'eau sur la tête au moment de l'ouvrir. Ceci créa un brouhaha d'indignement et d'agacement. Pendant ce temps, Sanji enveloppa les Katanas avec la couverture et se hâta hors de la cave. Il observa un peu la situation pour être sûr que les Tenyurbito ne prêtaient pas attention à lui, puis s'enfuit en direction de la mine à toute vitesse.

Zoro était arrivé à la mine depuis cinq bonnes minutes. En arrivant, il remarqua avec surprise que tous les ouvriers étaient partis. Il n'y avait plus que quelques surveillants qui buvaient un verre à une table.

_Peut-être qu'ils sont en congé... _

Le bretteur ne se posa pas plus de questions et alla travailler dans une galerie, non sans sentir le regard intrigué et narquois des surveillants posé sur lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta et soupira en se tenant les épaules.

_Il fait froid..._

Il prit une pioche et commença à faire semblant de creuser. Même si il ne frappait pas fort, il lui semblait que la roche était plus fragile et moins stable. Il haussa les épaules et continua. Soudain, il entendit les surveillants s'agiter. Il tendit l'oreille.

-Merde ! Ca va pas tenir plus longtemps ! On prévient l'esclave qui est dans la galerie ?

-Non laisse tomber ! Imagine que l'on se reçoive des pierres ? On part d'ici tout de suite !

Zoro, intrigué, voulut sortir, mais un bruit étrange derrière lui l'arrêta. Il se retourna, et vit un filet d'eau qui s'échappait de la roche.

_Hum ? J'ai trouvé de l'eau ?_

Tout à coups, la paroi se fissura et des fragments de pierres tombèrent aux pieds du bretteur. Zoro recula lentement. Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais il s'était enfoncé bien loin dans la galerie. La roche commençait peu à peu à s'écrouler.

_Je dois fuir !_

Zoro se retourna brusquement.

Trop tard.

Le plafond de la galerie s'écroula. Zoro regarda les pierre lui tomber dessus, et commença à courir désespérément.

_Pas maintenant !_

Une pierre tomba sur son bras et lui arracha un bout de peau.

_Nous allions enfin partir !_

Il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol.

_Nous allions être libres !_

Il se releva en tremblant et continua à avancer en se tenant le bras. Le bruit assourdissant de l'éboulement emplit ses oreilles. L'air commençait à lui manquer, la poussière lui piquait les yeux, le froid lui gelait les membres. Brusquement, il stoppa sa course et écarquilla les yeux.

_Huh ? Je... peux plus bouger ?_

Zoro tourna la tête et remarqua avec effroi que de grosses pierres écrasaient ses chaînes. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ni ses jambes, ni ses bras.

_Merde !_

Le plafond continuait à trembler et à lâcher des pierres sur le corps du bretteur. Zoro ferma les yeux. Soudain, les chocs sur sa peau cessèrent. Il rouvrit les yeux, et constata que le plafond était retenu par un énorme rocher. Il laissa échapper un soupire, avant de remarque que la galerie continuait à trembler. La pierre n'allait pas tenir longtemps, et des fissures se dessinaient déjà sur la roche.

_Je vais pas y arriver ! Tous les surveillants sont partis. Je ne vais pas tarder à me faire ensevelir si je ne fais rien ! _

Il regarda autour de lui. A part la sensation de tremblement et le bruit de l'eau qui s'infiltrait, Zoro n'avait plus rien pour lui tenir compagnie dans cette galerie sans issue.

_J'ai froid... je ne sens plus mes bras... je ne peux plus rien faire... S'il vous plaît... Quelqu'un..._

Le bretteur leva lentement la tête vers la sortie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

A l'entrée de la galerie, dans la lumière du jour, se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds.

_Cook ?!_

Sanji était là, figé, les yeux grands ouverts devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Zoro, les yeux pleins d'espoir, voulut crier à l'aide au cuistot, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La panique et l'empressement avaient étranglé ses cordes vocales. Il tenta d'appeler à nouveau, mais en vain. Sanji, lui, ne bougeait pas.

_Non..._

Le plafond grondait de plus en plus au dessus du bretteur.

_C'est en train de se réaliser... C'est en train de se répéter... Dis-moi que c'est un rêve ! Dis-moi que c'est le même rêve que d'habitude et que je vais bientôt me réveiller ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! J'ai froid... j'ai mal... j'ai peur... je ne veux pas mourir ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je à nouveau... seul ?_

Soudain, des bruits de pas sortirent brusquement Zoro de son désespoir. Il regarda devant lui et entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

Devant lui, le blond courrait. Il courrait vers lui en criant son nom, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et commença retirer rageusement les pierres autour de ses chaînes sans s'arrêter de hurler. La roche au dessus d'eux commença à s'écrouler peu à peu. Maintenant qu'il était là, Zoro aurait voulut dire à Sanji de s'enfuir et de le laisser mourir ici au lieu de risquer sa vie, mais ses cordes vocales ne le lui permirent pas. Le cuisinier, lui continuait à dégager les pierre sans se soucier de celle qui lui tombaient sur la tête.

-NE BOUGE PAS ! JE VAIS TE SORTIR DE LA !

La pression sur les poignets de Zoro partit peu à peu. Sanji avait réussi à lui dégager les bras, il ne manquais plus que les pieds. Les ongles du cuisinier s'étaient brisés à en saigner, sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes de rages coulaient sur ses joues noirs de poussière. Rassemblant toute ses forces, Zoro parvint à faire sortir sa voix :

-ARRÊTE COOK ! TU VAS TE FAIRE ECRASER AUSSI !

-LA FERME ! ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE !

A ce moment, une pierre se détacha du plafond et vint s'éclater contre celle qui retenait les chaînes des jambes de Zoro. Sanji les prit en main, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-TU VOIS ! ON A REUSSI ! ON PEUT S'EN ALLER MAINTENANT !

-COOK !

Zoro cria, mais trop tard. Un bloc de pierre tomba et s'écrasa sur la tête du blond. Celui-ci vacilla, puis s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

Le bretteur se releva et prit avec peine le corps du cuisinier sur son dos. Il commença à marcher, au milieu des roches qui tombaient. Ses jambes tremblaient et il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber sous le poids du cuisinier, mais il ne pensait plus qu'à survivre. Du moins, si lui ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, alors il fallait au moins qu'il sauve le blond. Une pierre heurta son crâne et il s'affala sur le sol. Il releva la tête, sa vue était brouillée. A la place d'une sortie, il ne voyait plus qu'un puits de lumière aveuglante mais qui semblait si lointaine.

_J'en peux plus... j'ai mal... j'ai froid... je suffoque... je me sens... si faible. _

Il laissa retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux.

_Finalement... c'est comme dans mon rêve... exactement comme dans mon rêve... Sauf que..._

Il se releva vivement, reprit le cuisinier sur son dos et recommença à avancer.

_...Je ne suis plus seul !_

Le bretteur s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration et se mit à courir à travers les décombres de la galerie qui s'effondrait. A chaque pas, une vive douleur foudroyait ses jambes, mais il n'y prêtait plus attention. Les murs derrière lui s'écroulaient violemment dans un vacarme infernal. L'effondrement talonnait le bretteur, menaçant.

Son souffle était court, ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu, sa course ralentissait de plus en plus. Zoro n'en pouvait plus. La sortie semblait si loin... Il avait envie de se laisser tomber et de s'endormir dans un dernier souffle.

Soudain, la lumière emplit ses yeux presque clos. Il n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de la sortie. Cependant, ses forces, jusque là encore fidèles, le quittèrent peu à peu.

_J'y arriverais pas... Pour moi, c'est fini... mais pour lui..._

Il prit le corps du blond dans ses bras et le lança de toutes ses forces. Le cuisinier retomba sur l'herbe, hors de la galerie.

Zoro, à un mètre de la liberté, esquissa un demi sourire serein et s'écroula sur le sol. Il rampa avec peine, mais les pierres ensevelissaient déjà ses jambes. Il tenta de se tirer avec ses bras, qui touchaient déjà l'herbe devant lui. Des pierres heurtèrent son dos de plein fouet, et il se laissa retomber, impuissant. Il ne souffrait plus, il voulait juste dormir. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent lentement, et dans un dernier soupir, il laissa son corps à la galerie.

**À suivre...**

**Mouais... j'avais promis un chapitre un peu plus gai, mais on va dire que je ne sais pas tenir une promesse... j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu ! Review ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai... absolument rien à dire. Bon... ben... bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 11

_Où... où suis-je ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas l'impression d'être dans la grange ? C'est étrange... normalement je devrais entendre le souffle du Marimo qui dort à côté de moi, comme d'habitude... alors pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation d'être seul ? Et quel est ce liquide chaud que je sens couler sur mon front ? J... j'ai froid... j'ai mal à la tête... il fait noir... je... je veux ouvrir les yeux ! Je veux voir le Marimo, l'engueuler pour un truc inutile, et recommencer une journée comme d'habitude... alors... pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ? _

_Oh ? De la lumière ? Mes yeux ! Je vais les ouvrir, et je vais enfin le voir, allongé à quelques mètres de moi et tout ira bien, comme tous les jours ! Je... j'ai pas envie d'être seul..._

Les paupières de Sanji s'ouvrirent lentement. Sa vue était floue, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, et ses jambes étaient engourdies. Il releva péniblement la tête et se frotta les yeux.

_Je... ne suis vraiment pas dans la grange ?_

Il s'assit et plissa les yeux. Il pouvait voir des couleurs, mais les contours étaient encore flous. Au bout d'une minute, il put percevoir l'herbe, le ciel, les arbres, les pierres, la montagne et les galeries.

_Ah oui c'est vrai... on devait s'échapper et j'avais rejoint le Marimo à la mine. Je suis arrivé devant une galerie, j'ai senti de gros tremblement et j'ai vu..._

Sanji écarquilla les yeux et releva vivement la tête. Il regarda autour de lui avec insistance et son regard finit par se poser sur une galerie complètement remplie de pierres.

Son coeur rata un battement.

Sur le seuil de la galerie, un bras couvert de plaies ressortait des décombres tel un chiffon sale qu'on aurait abandonné sur le sol.

Sanji ne bougea pas. Il resta figé, fixant le bras d'une personne qu'il connaissait si bien, mais que son cerveau refusait de reconnaître. Un spasme violent lui parcourut le corps. Un mélange de rage et de désespoir emplit son esprit. Il se précipita vers les décombres et commença à retirer les pierres avec colères. Dans son élan, les paroles sortirent toutes seules. Il hurlait le prénom du possesseur de ce membre mutilé comme une litanie qu'une personne en transe réciterait.

Soudain, une pierre tomba et dévoila une touffe sale de cheveux qui à l'origine avaient la même couleur que l'herbe fraîche qui danse dans un vent d'été. Sanji, dans un spasme d'espoir continua de retirer les roches avec acharnement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir un visage noir de suie, couvert de blessures et creusé par la fatigue. Mais Sanji ne prit pas le temps d'observer son visage. Il dégagea encore le cou, puis les épaules et, en rassemblant toutes les forces que son désespoir avait accumulé, il tenta de tirer le corps hors de ce tombeau. Alors que le visage du cuisinier se tordait sous l'effort et la douleur, le visage du bretteur, lui, était définitivement éteint.

-..-

_Huh ? Où suis-je ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?_

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Il était au milieu d'une pièce noir et blanche remplie d'objets si bien qu'il avait à peine la place pour tenir debout. Il leva les bras et observa son corps.

_T... toutes mes blessures ont disparues ! Je m'en souvient très bien, j'étais en train de courir dans la mine avec le cook sur le dos et je me suis fait ensevelir après avoir pu le sauver... alors pourquoi ne suis-je même pas fatigué ? _

Il se passa une main dans le dos. La marque des esclave n'y était pas. Même la cicatrice qu'un épéiste lui avait faite sur le torse il y a quelques années n'avait laissé aucune trace. Soudain, un doute lui traversa l'esprit.

_Est-ce que je suis... mort ? _

Un bruit derrière lui le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux.

-Raaah ! Stupides objets qui sont même pas capables de rester empilés !

Zoro recula. Devant lui, un homme ramassait quelques livres qui étaient tombés sur le sol. Le bretteur balbutia :

-A... Austin ?

L'homme se redressa et fit un grand sourire.

-Hello ! Ça fait longtemps hein ?

-Q... que...

-Hahaha ! Je me doutais que t'allais réagir comme ça. Bienvenue au portail ! Quand j'ai su que t'allais arriver, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te saluer avant que tu prennes une décision !

-A... attends, tu vas trop vite ! Il se passe quoi là ? On est où ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Austin éclata de rire.

-Une question après l'autre si tu veux bien. Je sais que ça fait bizarre de retrouver une personne censée être morte, mais ce serait mieux si tu gardais ton calme pour que tout se passe bien.

-Morte... Tu... tu veux dire que je suis mort là ? Nous sommes dans l'autre monde ?

-hummm pas tout à fait. Cet endroit s'appelle le portail. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je suis juste venu te dire bonjour. Une autre personne viendra sûrement te rendre visite. Mais suivant ce que tu décideras, nous nous retrouverons. Bye bye !

-Eh ! Attends ! C'est quoi le portail ?! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de décision ?!

Les paroles de Zoro tombèrent dans le vide. Austin était déjà partit comme il était venu, dans le silence le plus profond. Zoro soupira et observa les objets autour de lui. Étrangement, ils lui semblaient tous familiers. Une voix s'éleva à côté de lui.

-Que de souvenirs hein ?

Zoro sursauta et chercha la voix du regard. Au fond de la pièce, se tenait un homme noiraud avec un nez excessivement long.

-Usopp ?

-Salut !

-Il se passe quoi là ?! Et que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'expliquer.

-...

-Comme ton ami a du te dire, cet endroit s'appelle le portail.

Usopp fit une pause et réfléchit.

-En gros c'est le passage entre la vie et la mort. Tout le monde passe par là, c'est un endroit essentiel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vois tous les objets autour de toi ? Ce sont tous des objets qui ont eu une certaine importance dans ta vie. Chaque personne possède une pièce comme celle-ci. En faite, elle sert à purifier les gens.

-Purifier ?

-Au moment de sa mort, l'homme qui passe ici doit oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu pour mourir sans aucun regret. Ainsi, les objets disparaissent les un après les autres comme des souvenirs.

Usopp désigna le torse du bretteur.

-A commencer par ses blessures.

-Donc... maintenant que le processus a commencé, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et mourir sans aucun regret ?

-Mauvaise réponse.

-Huh ?

-Pour la plupart des gens, oui. Mais pour certains, c'est différent. Et tu en fais partie.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Tout simplement, tu n'es pas encore mort.

-?!

-Quand tous tes souvenirs auront disparus, cela signifiera que tout est fini. Mais pour l'instant, tu doit décider si tu va encore te battre pour vivre ou si tu vas te laisser porter par la mort.

-Je peux retourner sur terre ?

-Si tu as la volonté et que tu as encore des choses à accomplir, oui.

-...

-..-

Sanji tirait désespérément sur les bras de Zoro. Les pierres qui retenaient ses jambes étaient impossible à soulever pour une personne comme le cook, et ses forces semblaient refuser de revenir. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et s'assit sur l'herbe aux côtés du vert. Le visage du bretteur ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Sanji soupira.

-T'as pas intérêt à mourir... Marimo.

-..- 

-J'ai encore combien de temps ?

-Regarde le nombre de choses qui ont déjà disparues.

-J'ai pas vraiment l'impression de perdre mes souvenirs.

Usopp sourit au bretteur et prit un objet au hasard dans ses mains.

-Tu vois cette boussole ? A quel moment de ta vie se réfère-t-elle ?

-Humm... Je l'ai utilisée en Afrique pour retrouver mon chemin. Mais je me suis perdu juste après.

Usopp serra la boussole et elle disparut lentement. Il leva les yeux vers le bretteur.

-Maintenant, dis-moi quel objet je tenais dans mes mains à l'instant et répète-moi exactement son rôle.

-C... C'était un... une...

Zoro resta bouche bée. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de l'objet. Usopp soupira et reprit :

-Quand tout aura disparu, tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton nom et tu devras choisir la porte blanche.

-La porte blanche ?

-Oui. Quand la pièce sera vide, deux portes apparaîtront sur les murs opposés. La première, la noir, s'ouvre sur le chemin qui te ramènera à ton corps et te réveillera. La deuxième, la blanche, te permettra de rejoindre l'au-delà et signera ton arrêt de mort définitif.

-Ah.

-Je te le demande maintenant. Je sais que tu as de la volonté, mais as-tu encore quelque chose à accomplir en tant que « Roronoa Zoro » ?

-...

-..-

Sanji se concentra, soupira, empoigna le bras du bretteur à deux mains et tira dessus comme un animal enchaîné. Les pierres bougèrent. Le blond serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Soudain, un grand bruit de chute parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du cuisinier et il se sentit tomber en arrière. Il s'écrasa sur le sol et ouvrit les yeux. Le Marimo était étalé sur lui, les jambes mutilées et poussiéreuses mais délivrées de la roche. Sanji ferma les paupière et laissa retomber sa tête, essoufflé.

-J'ai... réussi.

-..-

-Alors ?

Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourtant avant de mourir, il pensait avoir encore des choses à faire, mais maintenant qu'il avait le choix, vivre ne lui semblait plus si important que ça.

Les objets autour de lui disparaissaient les uns après les autres lentement. Usopp fixait le bretteur en attendant une réponse. Le regard de Zoro fut attiré par des chaînes posées sur le sol.

_Les chaînes des Tenyurbito..._

Soudain, elles s'effacèrent. Zoro se mordit la lèvre. Usopp le remarqua.

-Tu sais ce que nous étions tous les deux avant de mourir ?

-...N... non.

Zoro soupira.

-Si je ne sais même plus ce que j'étais, c'est clair que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

-C'est une manière de penser...

La pièce était à présent presque vide. Zoro serra les poings.

-Puis-je vraiment avoir envie de me battre pour une chose que j'ai oubliée ?

-Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire.

Le bretteur gémit et tomba à genou.

-Je ne sais... même plus qui tu es...

-Zoro ?

Le vert ne réagit pas. Usopp ferma les yeux et soupira.

-C'était ton nom.

-Huh ?

-Tu t'appelais Zoro.

-Je... je ne m'en souvient pas...

-Je sais.

Usopp regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce, à part trois Katanas soigneusement posés contre le mur.

-Ces Katanas, Qu'est ce qu'ils signifient pour toi ?

-C... c'était mes fidèles compagnons.

Shusui et Kitetsu disparurent. Il ne restait plus que Wado. Usopp le prit et le remit au bretteur.

-Et celui-là ? Il a l'air plus important que les autres.

-C'est une promesse. Je m'étais promis de toujours me battre pour ce que j'avais et de protéger ceux qui m'étaient chères avec lui. Mais je n'ai plus personne à protéger et je n'ai plus rien...

-..-

Sanji allongea le corps du bretteur dans l'herbe. Il le gifla, le secoua, lui hurla dans les oreilles mais il n'y eut aucune réaction en retour. Il prit son poignet et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, des larmes se libérèrent et coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Son pouls ne bat... plus...

Sanji se leva, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la galerie et revint avec une couverture dans les bras. Il s'assit à côté du corps et déballa trois Katanas du tissus. Il posa Kitetsu et Shusui et prit en main Wado.

-Je crois... que tu tenais particulièrement à celui-ci.

Il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il observa la lame un moment, puis soupira et la remit dans son fourreau.

-Désolé Marimo... mais je ne suis pas digne d'hériter de ce qui t'appartient.

Puis il le déposa dans la main du bretteur et referma ses doigts froids sur lui.

-..-

-Tu n'as plus personne à protéger ?

-Non. J'ai fait mon choix.

Usopp soupira.

-Dégaine-le au moins une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Zoro interrogea le noiraud du regard et reposa ses yeux sur l'objet qu'il tenait. Il prit la garde et retira le fourreau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est... quoi ?

Usopp rit doucement.

-Une chose importante il me semble...

-?

Zoro ne comprenait pas. Sur la lame du katana encore propre et solide avait été gravé un mot. Le bretteur ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait. Il l'observa avec insistance et se mit à déchiffrer les lettres :

-S... A ... N... J... I.

-Un jour, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais que ce Katana permette à quelqu'un de se défendre si jamais tu venais à mourir.

-Et... ? Que veut dire ce mot ?

Usopp sourit légèrement.

-Ca veut dire « protège-moi ».

-..-

Sanji fixait le visage éteint du bretteur. Les Tenyurbito n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et il fallait qu'il parte. Mais il n'avait plus envie. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma.

-Tu sais, Marimo, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de transformer « Notre évasion » en « mon évasion ».

Il s'allongea à côté du corps et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Finalement toi aussi, tu as réussi à t'échapper... mais à ta façon...

-..-

-J... j'ai encore quelqu'un à protéger ?

Usopp hocha la tête. Zoro hésita, puis se releva, le sabre à la main.

-Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit... je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois le faire... je ne sais pas comment je m'y prendrais... Mais il semblerait que mon ancien « moi » sert encore à quelque chose.

-Tu as choisi ?

Zoro se retourna sur le noiraud.

-Oui.

Usopp soupira.

-On aurait pu se retrouver dans l'au-delà et « vivre » tranquillement notre mort les deux.

-Je sais. Mais moi, j'en suis toujours à l'étape « vivre » tout court. Et cela ne servirait à rien si je t'ai oublié.

-Je t'ai aussi oublié, mais j'ai pu récupérer mes souvenirs pour venir te rendre visite.

Zoro se retourna et se dirigea vers sa porte.

-J'y retourne.

Usopp l'arrêta.

-Zoro, la porte noir c'est celle qui est à gauche.

Le bretteur rougit et changea de direction.

-C'est bien toi ça. Prends soin d'apprendre à connaître ta droite et ta gauche une fois de retour sur terre.

Zoro se posta devant la porte noir et mit la main à l'intérieur. Avant de partir, il s'arrêta.

-Merci... Usopp.

Puis il se laissa aller dans le portail de la porte de la « vie ». Usopp, à nouveau seul dans la pièce vide, laissa une larme couler jusqu'au sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et disparut.

-..-

Sanji ouvrit les yeux. S'était-il endormi ? Sa tête lui semblait lourde et ses paupières gonflées. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il sursauta. A côté de lui, le bretteur le regardait sereinement. Sanji se releva brusquement.

-Z... Z...

-Salut. Ça fait un bail.

Le visage de Sanji changea d'expression. Zoro sourit.

-T'as l'air en...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Sanji se jeta sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing.

-ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ !

Zoro se tint la joue et lança un regard interrogateur au blond.

-Euh...

Sanji le regarda avec colère et, sans un mot, il l'enlaça. Il ferma les yeux et serra le bretteur de toutes ses forces.

-C... Cook ?

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de mourir ok ?!

Zoro resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts pendant une minute, puis il soupira et serra le blond contre lui.

Aux bout de quelques minutes, Zoro se leva et trancha les chaînes du cuisinier avec Wado. Ses blessures, sa douleur et sa fatigue étaient revenus, mais il n'y prêtait désormais plus attention. Il récupéra ses deux autres katanas et les attacha à ce qu'il restait de sa ceinture. Une fois prêt, il lança un regard au blond, qui répondit par un sourire narquois.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs forces, prirent une grande inspiration et partirent en courant. Zoro sourit et regarda Sanji.

-Y a pas à dire...

-Hum ?

-...Je préfère mille fois cette façon de s'évader.

**Fin **

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est la fin de cette fic ! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir suivie ! J'ai dit fin ? Non ! Ne partez pas, Il y a encore un chapitre « épilogue » qui est prévu ! Sur ce, review ? **


	12. épilogue

**Voici l'épilogue d'« Une prison sans issue » (qui finalement en avait bien une). Je vous avais dit que la fic était pas vraiment finie, alors voilà la fin ! **

Épilogue

Salut. Ouais c'est moi, Zoro. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites ces deux dernières années. C'était... comment dire... plutôt horrible, mais tout a une fin, non ? Moi qui aime la routine, ça fait un peu trop de mouvement en si peu de temps. J'ai pas mal de truc à dire, mais pour ça, un petit résumé s'impose.

Février-Mars, je suis arrivé en Afrique pour une certaine raison, et je me suis perdu à mainte reprises.

Avril-Mai, j'ai été embarqué sur un navire inconnu qui s'est révélé être un bateau transportant des esclaves. J'ai rencontré Austin, et j'ai appris à me comporter comme un être inférieur, même si je ne me suis jamais considéré comme tel. Austin est tombé malade et est mort à la fin du mois de mai.

Juin-Juillet, je suis arrivé sur un continent appelé Amérique et j'ai été vendu aux enchères à une famille de nobles. J'ai rencontré une femme très gentille nommée Robin et un cuisinier plutôt louche appelé Sanji.

Août-Décembre, je me suis fait enlevé avec le cook par des Tenyûrbito et on est tous les deux devenus leurs esclaves. On a rencontré Usopp qui est malheureusement mort en septembre. J'ai rencontré Soul King et on a pu passer une soirée de dingue en sa compagnie. Les Tenyûrbito se sont déchaînés sur nous les mois suivants : Travail plus de 16 heures par jours, peu de nourriture, coups de fouets, engueulades, chaînes, viol... C'était notre quotidien. En cours du mois de décembre, on a mis au point un plan d'évasion et j'ai faillit mourir. Finalement j'ai survécu et on s'est enfin échappés.

Voilà, rien de bien joyeux si vous voulez mon avis. Ce qui devient intéressant, c'est ce qui va suivre.

On a marché jusqu'au port pour décider de ce qu'on allait faire par la suite, et on s'est arrêté en ville pour discuter. Avec de l'argent volé, le cook à été acheter des habits neuf pour cacher ma marque et nos blessures. On a été chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture au marché et on s'est finalement posé dans un parc. Le sourcil en vrille a refusé de discuter, tant que je n'étais pas allé faire soigné mes blessures. On a beaucoup cherché, mais aucun médecin ne voulait recevoir des hommes louches comme nous. Nous sommes finalement tombé sur une sorte de sorcier nommé Ivankov qui a accepté de nous soigner contre une petite somme d'argent et de l'alcool. Pour le blond, il avait juste une commotion cérébrale et quelques os cassées. Quant à moi, j'ai vraiment craint le pire : Pertes colossales de sang, commotions cérébrale, nombreuses fissures et os cassés, déchirures ligamentaires, et, le pire de tous, perte de ma jambe droite. Enfin... c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mes os étaient broyés, le sang avait du mal a circuler et la peau était couverte d'hématomes. Malgré tout ça, Ivankov a fait appel à je-ne-sais quelle sorcellerie et a guéri ma jambes en quatre jours*. Ensuite, il a dit que je serais incapable de la bouger pendant deux ou trois mois, mais que si j'attendais, je serais à nouveau capable de marcher plus ou moins normalement.

Suite à ça, le cook et moi avons enfin pu parler des chemins que nous allions prendre. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait retourner au manoir avec Robin ou si il avait de la famille dans le pays, mais il m'a répondu avec un demi sourire triste qu'il n'avait plus de famille à part un vieux cuisinier nommé Zeff qu'il considérait comme son père mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de revoir pour des raisons qu'il ne m'a pas dévoilées. Il ne voulait pas non-plus retourner au manoir de Nami. A l'entendre parler, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait perdu toute envie de vivre. Après un long silence, je lui ai avoué que j'avais une sorte d'objectif, et que pour l'atteindre je m'étais mis à la recherche de quelqu'un. J'ai d'abord hésité parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction, mais je lui ai finalement proposé de venir avec moi et de voyager à travers le monde. Il m'a regardé, les yeux grands ouverts puis il a sourit et il a accepté.

Nous avons encore passé une nuit dans une auberge, la dernière sur ce continent. Puis, le jour suivant, nous avons acheté une barque à un homme en caleçon de bain nommé Franky qui nous garantissait sa résistance et nous avons pris la mer.

Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, mais l'océan est vraiment beau quand tu navigues librement dessus.

Les mois suivants, on est d'abord allés en Europe, où nous avons vagabondé à travers les pays en vivant des primes mises sur des hors-la-lois que nous rencontrions et combattions. On s'est ensuite rendu en Asie où nous avons fait pleins de rencontres intéressantes : Un pirate roux nommé Shanks un chirurgien très performant du nom de Law une femme aussi belle que miss monde appelée Boa Hancok et Yasopp, le père d'un certain Usopp à la recherche de son fils.

Nous avons passé une semaine en sa compagnie et nous lui avons raconté les aventures de son fils à nos côtés.

Depuis un moment, Sanji avait reprit confiance en lui et sautait sur toutes les femmes qu'il voyait, ce qui nous causait quelques problèmes de temps en temps. Cette attitude a le don de m'agacer, mais je suppose que c'était sa manière à lui de montrer son bonheur.

Un an s'était écoulé, et nous avions décidé de nous installer au japon dans une vrai maison pendant un moment. Ce fut une sorte de choc. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vrais « Chez-moi », que je n'ai pas bougé du logement pendant une semaine. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé l'homme que je recherchais, mais j'avoue que je n'y pense plus vraiment...

Ah ! Pour ceux qui se demanderait si on s'est embrassé, le cook et moi, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais si c'est le cas, je ne m'en souvient plus. Il s'est passé tellement de choses... De toute façon, navré de devoir vous le rappeler, mais le sourcil en vrille est de loin l'homme le plus hétéro du monde ! Enfin... ça reste à voir...

Quand je repense à cet épisode de ma vie, qui a tout de même duré deux ans, je pense que je ne le qualifierai plus d'horrible, mais plutôt... d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rappelle une phrase qu'un pirate nommé Gold Roger avait dit avant de mourir :

« La passion et les rêves sont comme le temps, rien ne peut les arrêter. Et il en sera ainsi tant qu'il y aura des hommes prêts à donner un sens au mot _Liberté_. »**

**The End**

*Ouais je sais c'est impossible, mais là on parle d'Ivankov ! Alors tout est possible !

** Ceux qui n'ont jamais vu le générique 2 de One piece en VF, vous ne connaissez certainement pas cette « citation ».

**Voilà la vrai fin. Ca fait bizarre quand même de me dire que je n'aurai plus à réfléchir sur cette fic. J'ai quelques trucs à dire :**

**Déjà, maintenant que j'ai parlé de VF, c'est vrai que j'ai omis un petit détail. Certains qui ont vu les animes en VF ou qui ont juste lu le manga, je vais enfin vous le dire : Tenyurbito = Dragon céleste. Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair dans la tête de chacun. **

**Ensuite je sais que quelques uns d'entre vous attendait du pur Zosan, mais comme ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, j'ai décidé de faire seulement quelques petites allusions. **

**Voilà, l'histoire est finie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus de review ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions pour que la prochaine fic soit encore plus intéressante à lire ! D'ici là, je promets de réfléchir à un scénario moins chiant à supporter pour notre Zoro national. Bon... Ben... c'est bon. Je peux le dire officiellement : **

**C'est la fin de cette fiction ! À une prochaine fois ! ^3^ **


End file.
